Old and New
by SpySkater
Summary: Troy's brother comes back to the US to find some major changes at school, home, and in himself. R
1. Back in Town

Troy was in the backyard with his dad playing basketball. The first game was next week and Troy needed to be ready. He faked right and broke left leaving his father to trip over his feet. Troy took his shot and it was nothing but net.

"Alright Troy. I'm gonna take a break." Troy's dad said.

"Ahh. Dad, are you getting to old for this, 'cause I think you are?" Troy said.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Keep practicing if you'd like."

"Alright dad." Troy said he continued to practice his shot. He was shooting his nineteenth shot when some blocked it. "Hey!"

"Dude. You play like a girl." said the teen that blocked him. He had long messy hair, sort of like Troy's. His eyes were the same color as Troy's and so was his hair color. He was a little taller than Troy though. By about an inch.

"Jacen!" Troy said. He was surprised to see his twin back in the US. "When did you get back?"

"Well got back to America yesterday, New Mexico 45 minutes ago, and home five minutes ago." Jacen said.

"So what was it like in Australia?"

"It was cool. I'll tell you all about it later. So, how's East High been without me?" Jacen asked.

"It has survived." Troy said.

"OK, OK. So, what about the basketball team?" Jacen asked, shooting the basketball.

"I'm captain of the varsity. Dad coaches and the old team is there."

"How's the knucklehead?" Jacen asked.

"Who?" Troy said.

"Chad."

"Oh, he's cool. He's on the team. He's dating Taylor."

"Wait. Taylor the brainiac? Whoa. Well, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She started going to school at East High after winter break last year. Her name's Gabriella."

"Well, I guess I'll meet her tomorrow. It's back to school for me."

"Awesome."

"I see you two are getting reacquainted." Troy and Jacen's mom and dad had just walked out.

"Yeah." The twins said simultaneously.

"Jacen will you please do your hair?" their mom said.

"Mom, long hair's in style for guys." Jacen said as he dribbled the ball.

"So Jacen. Are you going to try out for the varsity basketball team?" the twins' dad asked.

"Of course. I just need to work on my game a bit. I'm telling you Troy. No bank. Nothing but net." Jacen said.

"You're on." Troy said shaking his brother's hand. Jacen turned and shot the ball again. The ball went straight in.

"Ahh man." Troy said.

"I knew we should have bet money." Jacen said.


	2. Back 2 School

Troy was sitting on his desk talking to Chad, Zeke, and Ryan. They were in homeroom waiting for Mrs. Darbus to arrive. In the back of the room were Sharpay (Ryan's twin sister), Gabriella, and Taylor, who were also talking. Troy still hadn't mentioned the fact that Jacen had come back.

"In your seats, students." Mrs. Darbus said as she walked in. Troy dropped into his seat, Gabriella walked to her seat in the back of the class. Taylor walked over to her seat in the third row and Sharpay ran to her seat in the first row in front of Ryan. "Now, I suppose you've heard about our winter musical-"

"I'm sorry I'm late. Registration took forever." Jacen had just walked in.

"That's OK… Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus looked up to the first row, to see Troy. She turned her head to find the kid who'd brought her the registration slip. "Jacen Bolton." She said his name in hate. Jacen felt very uncomfortable being stared at by Mrs. Darbus, so he looked to the class. Then, he saw her. His heart began to race and he began to breathe faster. She wasn't looking at him and he was happy about that. If she was looking at him, she'd be glaring at him. Sort of like Ryan was. "Sit behind Mr. Danforth." Jacen walked over to the seat behind Chad.

"Wildcats." Jacen mumbled to Chad. Chad chuckled and nodded his headed. Jacen was back. The team was about to get a major update.

"Like I was saying, the winter _musical_ is coming up." Mrs. Darbus said musical like she usually did. "But this year, we will have four major and two semi-major parts and I knew who will fill the major parts. We will need musicians and crew members. So, can anyone play an instrument? Mr. Bolton, I'm surprised." Troy looked behind him. Jacen in fact was raising his hand. "What instrument do you play?" Jacen put down his hand.

"Guitar. Drums." Jacen answered.

"We might just be able to use you." Mrs. Darbus said. She hated to admit it. "Mr. Thompson, what do you play?"

"I play the cello."

"I'll talk to you about that. The try-outs are tomorrow at free period." Homeroom went on for another twelve minutes then the bell rang. Jacen got up and walked out.

"Hey. I'll meet you by the bulletin boards. There's something I gotta do." Jacen said to Troy as they walked out.

"Alright. See ya there." Troy walked off and Jacen stood by the door. Sharpay was the last person Jacen saw walk out.  
"Sharpay?" Sharpay turned away and groaned in disgust. She turned and continued to walk off. Jacen jogged after her. He grabbed her hand. She turned to him.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Look. I just wanna talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what happened." Jacen said.

"No." Sharpay said. She then continued to walk off. Jacen sighed. Man, he really messed up bad. He leaned against the locker.

"Hey Jacen."

"Oh, hey Ryan."

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"I just tried to talk to your sister." Jacen said.

"Not a good idea." Ryan said.

"I know that now. You know I'm sorry, right?" Jacen said.

"Yeah. It's cool."

"Now if only I could talk to your sister."

"Good luck with that. You know she can hold a grudge."

"Yup. Well, I'm heading to the bulletins. Wanna come?" Jacen asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to sign up for the auditions. Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay are probably signing up right now."

"Troy? He sings?" Jacen asked.

"Yeah. He was the lead in the musical last year. He didn't tell you?" Ryan said.

"No."

"Hey guys!" Troy called.

"Hey!" Ryan and Jacen called back. They walked over to Troy and the others.

"Jacen, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my twin, Jacen."

"I prefer to be called the older brother." Jacen said, shaking Gabriella's hand.

"By two minutes." Troy said. That was always his argument.

"Hey. First second best always second best." Jacen said. They all laughed.

"So, by the fact that you said 'Wildcats' when you passed me, I assume your trying out for the basketball team." Chad said.

"Of course."

"So what was it like in Australia?" Ryan said.

"It was cool. I went to the beach a lot. I skateboarded, wake boarded, surfed, and snowboarded."

"What about basketball?" Chad asked. He had his arm around Taylor.

"I played when I could. There are mostly extreme sports out there. Even rugby's pretty extreme. I started up about twenty games and played thirty eight games the whole year. But I still got skill. Believe that."

"Alright." Chad said.

"So did you ever find a girlfriend out there?" Sharpay asked. She really didn't want to talk to him, but everyone else was.

"Um, yeah. Now we're just friends though. Long distance relationships pretty much never work." Jacen answered. The bell rang for free period.

"Basketball practice guys. Or in Jacen's case, try-out." Chad said. Sharpay and Ryan headed toward the auditorium. Taylor and Gabriella went to Scholastic Decathlons practice, and Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Jacen headed toward the gym.

"Guys, look whose back!" Chad said. Jacen walked in behind him. The whole locker room filled with the sound of his name.

"Alright guys. Chill out. Coach!" Jacen yelled.

"Yeah. Oh, hey Jacen."

"I'm here to try-out." Jacen said to his dad.

"Suit up." Coach Bolton passed him a jersey and shorts and Jacen changed into them. On the court, the team was stretching. At the moment, Jacen wasn't sure of his skills. He grabbed a ball and began to dribble.

"Alright wildcats! Gather around." Coach Bolton yelled. The team ran up toward their coach and waited for what he had to say. "Troy, you're in charge of the team practice. You'll be on the south side of the gym. I'll be testing Jacen on the north side. Got it!"

"Yes, sir!" the team shouted. Coach Bolton blew his whistle and the team ran off.

"Ready Jacen?"

"Yes, sir." Jacen said.

"Your first test is on free throws." Jacen went to the free throw line and began to shoot.

"Alright team. Let's go!" Troy shouted. Free period was over and now it was time to leave. Troy walked over to his dad and brother. "Dad, practice is over."

"I know. You two have all the same classes, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Give this note to your teachers." Coach Bolton said.

"You got coach." Troy said. He took the note and ran to the locker room.

Troy went back to the gym an hour later at lunch to check on his brother and dad. They were still on the court and Jacen was still shooting free throws.

"How much more?" Troy asked.

"He's still not done with his first test." Coach Bolton said.

"How many shots has he made?" Troy said.

"He's about to beat the school record."

"The school record is-"

"103 shots. Consecutively."

"Consecutively! That's amazing." Troy said.

"Yup. Alright Jacen! You can stop!"

"How many did I make coach?" Jacen asked.

"105. You broke the school record. Congratulations. Troy can I talk to you alone?" Coach Bolton and Troy walked over to the bleachers. "What do think?"

"What do you mean what do I think? Forget the rest of the tests. Just put him on the team. He's great on offense and defense. We both know that. And the rest of the team wants him on the team."

"So put him on the team?"

"Put him on the team dad."

"Jacen!" Jacen ran over to his dad and Troy.

"Yeah coach?"

"You made the team. Practice is after school. Now go change. Class starts in a few minutes." Jacen ran to the locker room to change and then went to lunch with Troy.

"So did you make it?" Chad asked as Troy and Jacen walked in the cafeteria.

"Of course."

"Alright. The Three Musketeers are back." Chad said. "What team?"

"Wildcats!" Troy and Jacen shouted.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?" Chad repeated for the third time.

"Wildcats!" Troy and Jacen shouted yet again.

"Wildcats." Chad shouted.

"Get your head in the game!" the whole cafeteria shouted.

"Another championship won." Chad said.


	3. Auditions

At free period the next day, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, and Jacen walked to the auditorium.

"Hey Kelsi." Troy said.

"Great to see you guys are auditioning. The people so far have been awful." Kelsi said.

"Figures." Sharpay said full of pride. Jacen smiled. He knew that side of Sharpay. He'd seen it many times. He thought it was cute. Troy and the others went to sit down while Jacen tuned his guitar.

"Next!" Mrs. Darbus called out. Jacen and the others watched the performers. Most were terrible. The others were good; they just weren't as good as Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan. They sat there for twenty minutes listening to the auditions. At least until it was Ryan and Sharpay's turn.

"Kelsi. 'What I've Been Looking For'" Ryan said. Kelsi had become accustom to how Ryan and Sharpay did things. She began to play and Sharpay and Ryan put on the same show they'd done the year before.

Ryan:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
Sharpay:  
This feelings like no other  
Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
Sharpay:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Together:  
Don't have to say a word  
Ryan:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
Together:  
I'm loving having you around  
Ryan:  
This feeling's like no other  
Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do  
Woa-ah-ah-oh

"Excellent. That is why we come to the theater. Troy and Gabriella. You're up now." Mrs. Darbus said. Troy and Gabriella walked on stage and Sharpay and Ryan walked off. "Do 'Breaking Free'"

Troy:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Gabriella:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
Troy:

We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:

We're soarin'  
Troy:

Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me  
Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need

Both:  
Both of us breakin' free  
Gabriella:

Soarin'  
Troy:

Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh  
Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

"Brilliant. Another reason why we gather here." Mrs. Darbus said. "Callbacks are next Friday. I expect to see the four of you there."

"You guys did great." Jacen said. "I'm very surprised Troy. I was hoping I'd get to see you humiliate yourself. But you're actually really good."

"Humiliate myself? Never." Troy said. They all laughed and walked out the auditorium to their next class.

**A/N: Changed the spelling of his name. Same pronunciation, different spelling. ****Read my other stories please.**


	4. Basketball & Music

"Hey Troy?" Jacen said.

"Yeah?" Troy said.

"Does Sharpay go out with Zeke?" Jacen had been watching the two of them at lunch and they seemed to be pretty close.

"Yeah man. For about a year now." Troy answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Why do you care?" Troy asked.

"I don't. I just need to handle something." Jacen said. He got up and over to Zeke and Sharpay. "Yo, Zeke!"

"Hey Jacen." Zeke said. Sharpay's smile went away.

"Can I talk to Sharpay alone?" Jacen asked.

"Sure." Zeke said unsurely. Zeke walked off, leaving Jacen and Sharpay alone.

"Sharpay, we really need to talk."

"No, we don't." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay please. We were freshman. I was stupid OK." Jacen said.

"You shouldn't have done it!" Sharpay said.

"It was a dumb prank I shouldn't have been a part of. I mean, look what it did. I had to move to Australia and I'm really sorry about it." Jacen said.

"Sorry doesn't help. It still hurts." Sharpay said. She got up and walked away. She seemed to have been doing that a lot to Jacen.

That day at free period, Jacen put all his frustration in his ball playing.

"What's up with him?" Zeke asked.

"Wait. You mean you don't know the story?" Chad asked.

"What story?" Zeke asked.

"Troy, I want to tell it." Chad said.

"Go for it." Troy said as he stretched.

"Well you see. In freshman year, Jacen had this _huge_ crush on Sharpay. Drove him mad. Always told him, mountain lions are cute too, but you don't pet 'em. But anyways, one day, some guys told him they were doing an end-of-the-year prank on Sharpay. They dared him to join in. He didn't think he had a chance with her, so he did. After the prank was pulled, she found out he took part of it. Then so did the cops. It turns out the prank was illegal. He got off on a warning and his parents sent him to Australia to live with his aunt and uncle. Then, he came back this week. So he was gone about a year." Chad explained.

"Really?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Sharpay had a crush on him to." said Jason Cross, the other Jason on the team, as he passed. Zeke felt really uncomfortable at that. But it wasn't possible. Sharpay didn't even want to talk to Jacen. Practice went on, Jacen's frustration escaped him in due time, and Zeke's awkward feeling grew.

"Alright guys. See ya after school." Troy said. Time seemed to go faster and before they knew it, Troy and Jacen were at basketball practice.

"Alright team pair up." Troy shouted. Troy paired up with Zeke and Jacen paired up with Jason (**A/N: hehe**). Troy and Zeke worked on their shots and Jacen and Jason worked on their defense.

Troy shot a perfect shot and heard a swish from the net. Zeke got the ball and dribbled. He shot what looked like a perfect shot, but missed. Troy jumped up and caught the rebound. He passed the ball back to Zeke. Zeke dribbled and shot the ball. He missed again.

"Hey, you OK?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Zeke said. His tone sounded weird to Troy, but he continued to pass the ball to Zeke. Then, Zeke continued to miss his shots. The two finally decided to work on their offense and defense. Troy went for the fake and passed Zeke up. Zeke dribbled and tried to cross, but Troy the ball without even trying.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Zeke lied. Actually, his mind was still on what Chad had told him.

"Jacen!" Troy called.

"Yeah?" Jacen said.

"Can you work with Zeke?" Troy asked.

"Sure. You mean now?" Jacen said.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Sure." Jacen said.

"Alright. I'll be practicing for the callbacks." Troy said.

"Alright." Troy went into the locker room and Jacen ran over to Zeke. "Hey man. I saw you practicing earlier and you weren't doing as well as you usually do."

"Yeah. I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff." Zeke said.

"Well, I'll be workin' with you so come on. Get it together." Jacen said. He smirked and grabbed the ball from Zeke.

"Come on man. You're playing like a girl." Jacen said. Zeke and Jacen had been playing for a half hour and there was no progress. Sharpay had walked in about fifteen minutes in and had been watching ever since. Troy had walked in about ten minutes after Sharpay. "Alright. Alright. We're done, OK?" Jacen said out of breath. "I'll see ya tomorrow." Zeke ran to the locker room in relief. Jacen stayed on the court and sat down.

"Yo man. You were pretty harsh." Troy said when Sharpay and Zeke had left.

"No. I was pushing him, to be better. I was being a coach. You didn't think I was gonna go easy on him, did you?"

"Whatever." Troy said.

"Listen. I'm gonna stay another half hour." Jacen said.

"That's cool. Me and Gabriella were planning on hanging out outside."

"I'll call you when I'm getting ready to leave." Jacen said.

"A'ight. See ya later." Troy said.

"See ya." Jacen said. Troy left the gym and turned the corner. When Jacen was sure everyone was gone, he ran to the locker room and changed. Then, he ran to the auditorium. He walked on stage and made sure no one was there. He looked around and then sat at the piano. He began to play a song that he and his Australian friends loved.

Girl, I'm in love with you  
But this ain't the honeymoon  
We're past the infatuation phase  
We're right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue every day

I know I misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we've both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow

We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
Take it slow, oh oh, this time we'll take it slow  
Take it slow, oh oh, this time we'll take it slow

This ain't a movie, no  
No fairytale conclusion y'all  
It gets more confusing every day  
Sometimes it's Heaven sent  
Then we head back to Hell again  
We kiss, then we make up on the way

I hang up, you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just walking away  
As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I still want you to stay

We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow

Take it slow, oh oh, this time we'll take it slow  
Take it slow, oh oh, this time we'll take it slow

Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay  
Maybe you'll leave  
Maybe you'll return  
Maybe you'll never find  
Maybe we won't survive  
Maybe we'll grow  
We'll never know  
Baby, you and I

We're just ordinary people

We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
Take it slow, oh oh, this time we'll take it slow  
Take it slow, oh oh, this time we'll take it slow

Jacen sat atthe piano a little longer and then got up and walked around school.

Mrs. Darbus listened as Jacen sang. He was an excellent singer like his brother. He had excellent range and pitch. Why hadn't he auditioned? After he left, she tried to plan a way for him to sing and get at least a supporting role in the musical.


	5. Rehearsal

Sharpay, Jacen, and Kelsi sat down waiting for Mrs. Darbus. Sharpay was filing her nails and Kelsi and Jacen were talking about music.

Mrs. Darbus walked in as joyful as ever. She was going to supervise Sharpay and Ryan's rehearsal. Too bad Ryan wasn't there that day.

"Sorry I'm late. Where's Ryan?" Mrs. Darbus said.

"He felt a little under the weather today." Sharpay said.

"Oh well. I guess you'll have to practice with someone else. Uh, Jacen?"

"Yes Mrs. Darbus?" Jacen said.

"Rehearse with Sharpay."

"What!" Sharpay said. She ran off stage and went to talk to Mrs. Darbus. Jacen grabbed a microphone and signaled Kelsi to start playing.

Jacen:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
Together:  
You were always there beside me

Sharpay was surprised. He could sing and do all the dance moves Ryan had done. She walked on stage and began to do her part. Little did she know that Jacen had actually studied the routine her and her brother did. It worked out perfectly for now since Ryan was gone. For a few minutes, she thought Ryan was the one performing with her and not Jacen.

Together:

Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
Sharpay:  
This feelings like no other  
Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
Sharpay:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Together:  
Don't have to say a word  
Jacen:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
Together:  
I'm loving having you around  
Jacen:  
This feeling's like no other  
Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do  
Woa-ah-ah-oh

At the end of the song, Jacen decided to add a move and dipped Sharpay.

"I didn't know you could dance. Let alone sing." Sharpay said. She said it through clenched teeth, just as she did when she had talked to Ryan about the jazz squares.

"Well, I've changed a lot this past year." Jacen said, also through clenched teeth.

"Brava. Brava." Mrs. Darbus said. Jacen then pushed Sharpay back up as she pulled herself up. They brushed themselves off as if they were covered in dust. "Come back on Friday for callbacks."

"What? But I didn't audition." Jacen said.

"It looked like an audition though. So, come back on Friday." Mrs. Darbus said. She walked out the auditorium, leaving Sharpay, Jacen, and Kelsi in awe.

"You should continue to rehearse." Kelsi finally said. Sharpay and Jacen continued to practice for another hour and then said their good-byes to each other.

"I can't believe _you_ got a callback." Sharpay said as she and Jacen walked down the hall.

"Yeah. It's also hard to believe you're talking to me." Jacen said.

"Don't get smart with me. I still haven't decided if I've forgiven you."

"Sorry. So you need a ride?" Jacen asked.

"Sure. I have no other way of getting home." The two of them walked over to Jacen's car (actually it's Troy's, but he didn't have a license). Jacen drove Sharpay home and then went home. He kept the callbacks from Troy knowing that he'd find out anyway. When he got home he quietly closed the door because of the first sight he saw. On the couch was Troy and Gabriella, making out. Jacen held in his laughter until he was in his room.


	6. Lunch's Activities

Troy shot the ball making the perfect lay-up. He ran over to Jacen and gave a high five. They were playing two-on-two with Zeke and Chad. They knew this was unfair, because they were the best players on the team, but they were still on a team.

Chad passed the ball to Zeke and Zeke ran with it as Troy tried to block him. Zeke shot it and it bounced on the rim. As it was about to go in the net, Jacen jumped up and grabbed it. He ran toward the outside of the key and passed it to Troy. Troy moved down court and passed it to Jacen. Jacen shot it and made it.

"Alright. Let's take a break." Chad said.

"Alright." Jacen said out of breath.

"Hey Jacen." said a girl as she passed by.

"Hey." Jacen replied.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked.

"What?"

"That chick is way beyond hot and you're not going after her."

"She's cute, but I don't think she's my type."

"She's gorgeous, a cheerleader, she obviously digs you. What could possibly be your type?" Chad asked. But Jacen wasn't paying attention. Troy tried to identify what Jacen was looking at and he thought he had just found it.

"Sharpay." Troy answered.

"What?" Jacen said. "No way. Not Sharpay. I do not like her."

"Dude, total crush."

"Man, whatever. I'm gonna walk around the school." Jacen said.

"Alright. We'll continue this game another day." Zeke said. Jacen grabbed his bag and walked away.

Sharpay was sitting down with Gabriella and Taylor.

"So I was thinking we could go to a movie or something. Just the three of us without the guys. Girls' night out. What do you guys think?" Gabriella asked.

"Sounds cool to me." Taylor said.

"Alright, what about you Sharpay?" Gabriella said. Sharpay didn't answer. "Sharpay?"

"Uh-oh. She's having a craving." Taylor said playfully, but truthfully.

"For what?"

"A certain Mr. Bolton." Taylor said.

"What!" Gabriella said.

"Not your Mr. Bolton. Your Mr. Bolton's twin. Jacen."

"I do not like Jacen." Sharpay said.

"Whatever." Taylor mouthed. "Look. You've only been here since last year. In freshman year, Sharpay had this huge crush on Jacen. And he had a huge crush on her. The whole school knew, even if they did hide it and deny it. Then, at the end of the year, Jacen did some illegal prank, involving some paintball guns. He got off on a warning from the cops. His parents sent him off to Australia and Sharpay got way mad. Everyone's hoping they get together though." Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

"I'll be right back." Sharpay said. She had spotted where Jacen was going. He had sat down against a tree and pulled out a sketchpad. Sharpay got up and walked over to him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sharpay asked. Jacen quickly turned the page of his sketch pad to a different drawing. Luckily, Sharpay hadn't noticed.

"Um, drawing." Jacen answered.

"You draw? Since when?"

"Since I went to Australia. So why are you talking to me?" Jacen asked.

"I've decided to forgive you. I don't want to lose a good friend like you." Sharpay said. Jacen got up and hugged Sharpay and she hugged him back.

Zeke was watching Jacen and Sharpay from where he, Troy, and Chad were. At the moment, Troy and Chad were going over plays. Zeke was kind of upset now. What was Jacen doing with _his_ girlfriend? He needed to keep them apart. He then started to conduct a plan in his head.


	7. Hanging Out

Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke were hanging out at Jacen and Troy's house. They had just eaten dinner and the boys were playing basketball. Troy, Jacen, Chad, and Zeke were teaching Ryan how to play. The girls were all talking about different things, but were mostly watching the guys play ball.

"So Sharpay. We saw you talking to Jacen the other day. And then hug him. What was that about?" Taylor asked as she watched the boys.

"We were just talking." Sharpay said.

"And the hug?" Gabriella asked.

"I decided to forgive him." Sharpay said.

"That's nice of you." Taylor said.

"Well, it'd be weird if we hung out like we do now and not talk to each other." Sharpay said.

"I guess." Gabriella said.

"So Gabi, when are we going to the movies?" Sharpay asked looking back at the game. Surprisingly, her brother was pretty good.

"When are you free?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'm open after school, Friday."

"OK. How's that for you Taylor?"

"That's cool." Taylor said.

"OK. Friday at five."

"That's a good time." Sharpay said.

Jacen ran up the court and shot a lay-up. It didn't go in, but Troy was there for the save. He jumped and without touching the ground shot the ball and made it. He landed and gave Jacen a high five.

"That was nice." Troy said.

"Nice save." Jacen said.

"No problem." Troy said.

"Guys, dessert!" Gabriella announced. Chad dropped the basketball and they all walked inside the house.

"Chocolate cake!" Jacen said excitedly to Troy. Troy knew how much Jacen loved chocolate cake. They all grabbed a piece and went into the living room. The girls separated from the boys again and began to talk. The boys did the same. At one point, Jacen looked up to look at Sharpay. She looked back up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Then, they turned away to rejoin their conversation with their friends.


	8. Callbacks

It was Friday. The day of the callbacks. Jacen sat down on stage with his guitar. He was waiting for everyone in the auditorium. He was kind of nervous. He was suppose to be doing a callback that day also. Nobody else knew, but Sharpay and Kelsi. And don't forget about Mrs. Darbus. He began to strum his guitar when Ryan and Sharpay walked.

"Hey Jacen. Where is everyone?" Sharpay said.

"Not here."

"They're late?" Ryan said. He was shocked. Mrs. Darbus was usually on time. Considering she was always lecturing them to be punctual. Sharpay got on stage and practiced with Ryan and Jacen. Only for a short time, because Mrs. Darbus and various other students, including Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi, came in. Sharpay and Ryan walked off stage and watched the other callbacks with Troy and Gabriella. Some were as good as at the auditions, but none would ever be as good as Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay's. This time Troy and Gabriella went first. They'd decided to do the song that they'd first sang together at the New Year's party, to bring back old times.

Troy:

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
Gabriella:

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
Together  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Troy:  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
Gabriella:

And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)  
With you by my side (by my side)  
Together:

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
Gabriella:

I know it for real  
Together:  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Troy:  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Gabriella:

I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
Together:  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
Gabriella:

The start of something new  
Troy:

Start of something new

Together:

The start of something new

Start of something new

The audience applauded. Troy and Gabriella walked off stage and waited for Sharpay and Ryan to come on stage.

"Sharpay and Ryan!" announced Mrs. Darbus.

Ryan:

Mucho Gusto

Sharpay:

Aye que fabulosa

Ryan:

Arriba

Sharpay:

Quieres bailar

Ryan:

Míreme

Sharpay:  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars  
Ryan:  
Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar  
Sharpay:  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best  
Ryan:  
Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success  
Together:  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away  
Ryan:

Caliente

Sharpay:

Suave  
Yeah we're gonna  
Together:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top  
Ryan:  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm  
Together:  
Jump and hop

Hop 'til we drop  
Sharpay:  
And start again  
Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop  
Ryan:  
Scoot around the corner  
Together:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop,

Bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top  
Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction  
Sharpay:  
Show some muscle  
Ryan:  
Do the hustle  
Together:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top  
Ryan:  
Wipe away your inhibitions  
Together:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump  
Sharpay:  
And strut your stuff  
Together:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top

"Last, but not least, Jacen." Mrs. Darbus announced. Troy looked behind him as he went down the stairs.

"What?" he mumbled. Jacen moved to the middle of the stage and began to play his guitar.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I really know  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live  
Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live

"Your brother's pretty good." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. Yeah he is." Troy said in a daze. Was he dreaming? This was unbelievable. He'd seen it with his own eyes and still hadn't believed it. His twin brother, Jacen, could sing.

"That's it for the callbacks. The cast list will be posted on Monday." Mrs. Darbus said. She got up and left. Jacen got off stage after putting up his guitar.

"Pinch me." Troy said to Jacen.

"What?" Jacen asked as he joined his friends.

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming." Troy said. Jacen pinched him. "Ow! You pinched me!"

"You told me to." Jacen said.

"But I didn't think you'd do it though."

"Well, you don't know me then."

"Your right. I didn't know you could sing, play guitar, or play the drums."

"Well, I changed a lot in Australia."

"Obviously. You never kept secrets from me. Why didn't you tell me you got a callback?" Troy said.

"I didn't even audition! Ryan wasn't here so Mrs. Darbus told me to practice with Sharpay. I did and Mrs. Darbus told me I had a callback. End of story." Jacen said. He was now starting to notice that everyone else was watching them.

"But you didn't tell me." Troy said.

"Just a little brotherly fun. Sorry." Jacen said playfully. Troy and stood there and thought about it.

"Alright. Just don't still the part from me." Troy finally said.

"Deal." Jacen said.

The weekend seemed to short to Jacen and Troy. They played basketball, went rollerblading and skateboarding, hung out with their so-called gang, and played more basketball. They went to school on Monday with high hopes. Today was the day the cast list was going up. When, they walked in school, they headed straight to the bulletin boards. They found the cast list immediately, on a count of Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella were standing there.

"Hey babe." Troy said.

"Hey." Gabriella said as she turned around. She kissed him and looked back at the list. Troy looked down the list, then Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan. Jacen was the last one to look at it. He went down the list with his drumsticks. There was Troy. Then there was Gabriella and Sharpay. He turned to his friends and Troy.

"I'm playing Carmine." Jacen said with a smirk.


	9. Scripts Part 1

Jacen was flipping through the script. He was one of the main guys. He was playing Carmine, son of the mafia boss. Sounds weird, I know. Anyway, he bumps into this girl, Cassandra, as he's walking to the restaurant where he's having lunch with his dad. Over time, he keeps meeting her and eventually falls in love with her. Can you guess who's playing her? That's right, Sharpay Evans. There's one hitch though, she's the sister of his target, Jonathan a.k.a. Troy. His job is to get the money owed to his father or kill Jonathan, Cassandra, and Jonathan's girlfriend, Rose a.k.a. Gabriella. Sucks for him, huh? Anyway, Ryan comes in as the American Carmine hires, Zander.

"Hey Carmine." Troy said.

"Hey Jonnie boy." Jacen said in response.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Then don't call me Carmine unless we're practicing." Jacen sat down at the end of the stage and read some of his script. Troy had run over to Gabriella. Jacen scanned the page.

"Nervous?" a voice asked from behind him. Jacen turned to see who was talking to.

"Yes." Jacen said as he turned back around. Sharpay sat next to him.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've got one of the biggest parts of this musical."

"So do I." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but I've never done this before." Jacen looked at Sharpay.

"You didn't seem nervous when you were practicing with me or at the callbacks." Sharpay said.

"When I was practicing with you I was having fun. Callbacks. I was a little nervous."

"Fine. Just have fun. Act like no one's there. Become your character." Sharpay said. She got up and began to walk away when Jacen grabbed Sharpay's arm. "What?"

"How do I become a mafia prince, as I like to say?" Jacen said.

"Good question." Sharpay said. Rehearsal went on. But the team had one extra assignment. To write a song for the show. They needed one more song for Jacen and Sharpay. Great, more songs to remember.

"You guys want to practice on Friday?" Troy asked.

"Can't. We're going out with Taylor." Gabriella said.

"OK. Saturday?" Jacen asked.

"Yeah. That'll be cool." Sharpay said.

"OK. Our house at noon. If I'm not awake, Troy, wake me up." Jacen said. They all laughed.

"See you guys later." Ryan said. Ryan and Sharpay walked away leaving Jacen, Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi.

"Hey Sharpay!" Sharpay turned to find Zeke.

"Hey Zeke. I'll catch up Ryan." Sharpay said. Ryan shrugged.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on Saturday." Zeke said when Ryan was out of earshot.

"Oh. I can't. I'm going to Jacen's house on Saturday. Maybe on Sunday?"

"Why not Friday?"

"I'm going to the movies with Gabi and Taylor. Sorry." Sharpay said sincerely.

"OK. Sunday's good."

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek. "Gotta go. Or else Ryan's going to leave me." Sharpay ran off. Zeke felt sad. Sharpay never really had time for him anymore. She was always working on the musical. This meant she was hanging with Jacen. That really irritated him. He had to keep them apart somehow.

**A/N: Chapter was supposed to be longer, but it was taking me forever to write. I keep getting distracted, since I'm either writing this, my Suite Life of Zack and Cody story (you should read, please, it's really good), or I'm on the internet getting distracted.**


	10. Scripts Part 2

"Eww. You're not serious. You're seriously gonna drink that, take a forkful of that, bite that, and then drink that?" Ryan asked Jacen.

"Yeah. I used to do it every morning in Australia." Jacen said. In front of him was a glass of raw eggs, a bowl of Ramen Noodles, a chocolate chip cookie, and a bottle of Sprite.

"That's disgusting." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. But I can take it." Jacen said.

"Alright then. Let's see it." Troy said. Sharpay was staring at the stuff. It looked so sick.

"Ready?" Jacen said. They all nodded.

"Go!" Troy said. Jacen took the glass of raw eggs and drank it. He grabbed the fork in the noodles and ate some of it, then bit into the chocolate chip cookie and swallowed. He then took asip of the Sprite. After swallowing, he shook his head.

"That's nasty." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. But you just gotta do it." Jacen said.

"Alright, let's practice." Troy said. They picked up their scripts.

"What are we practicing?" Ryan asked.

"Um. You guys want to try the restaurant scene between Sharpay and Jacen." Gabriella said.

"Don't forget about my henchmen and Ryan." Jacen said.

"Alright. Let's do it." Ryan said.

"Action." Troy said.

"So have you come up with a plan yet?" Jacen said, beginning to read his script.

"No boss. But-" Troy said, acting in for one of the henchmen.

"Why do you insist on making me angry? Why are we even here if you don't have a plan? I need Jonathan dealt with immediately. No more incompetence is what I remember telling you two days ago when I hired Zander, here. Get it together. The only reason your part of this 'company' is because you're my cousins, you bozos. Not including you Zander. Your credentials are excellent, plus this is your first job."

"Sorry boss. We're working on it." Ryan said acting as his character, Zander.

"Yeah well- It's her."

"What?" Troy said.

"Her. The girl I met on my way to lunch with my dad. What is she doing here? She has to be a college student."

"Sir?" Ryan asked.

"Um. I'll be right back." Jacen said.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"No that's what it says in the script." Jacen said.

"Oh. Sorry." Troy said.

"So are we practicing the song too?" Jacen asked looking at Sharpay.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Definitely." Sharpay said.

"OK." Jacen said. He stood up and began to pace around the living room.

Jacen:  
You never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
You never see it comin' suddenly it's real  
Sharpay:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight  
Both:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along  
Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, oh  
Jacen:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
Sharpay:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong  
Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Jacen:

Now all I see

Sharpay:

Is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
Sharpay:

That I've been looking for  
Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Jacen:  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh

Both:

So let the music play  
Jacen:

Can't take my eyes off of you

Sharpay:  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
Both:

And I never ever felt this way  
Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh oh  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

"How was that?" Jacen asked.

"That was great." Ryan said.

"Excellent." Gabriella said.

"Let's continue." Sharpay said.

"OK." Troy said.

"Hey! You're the girl I met that day, right?" Jacen said.

"Yeah. I'm Cassandra." Sharpay said.

"I'm Carmine. So, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm having lunch with my brother. You?"

"Same. Only with my business associates. Look, I've been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to ask you out sometime."

"Cassandra. There you are. Come on." Gabriella said.

"Coming Rose. Um, I have to go."

"Um, me too. My cousins are probably wondering what's taking so long."

"OK. Well, I guess we'll meet again." Sharpay said.

"Wait. We won't be able to if I can't find you." Jacen said.

"Here's my number."

"Wait. What's your last name?"

"Well, what's yours?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Well then I'm not telling you mine."

"Cut!" Ryan said. They laughed.

"So. What scene's up next?" Troy said.

"How about the scene between the three of you?" Jacen said.

"Sounds fun." Gabriella said.

"Alright. Action!" Jacen said.

"Cassandra, what took you so long?" Troy acted out.

"Nothing." Sharpay said.

"Don't lie. We saw you with that guy." Troy said.

"Yeah. Who was he?" Gabriella said.

"Just a guy I met the other day." Sharpay said.

"Since when am I just a guy?" Jacen said.

"Shut up and let us continue our scene." Sharpay said, hitting Jacen with a pillow. They laughed as the pillow hit him.

"Alright. Go on." Jacen said.

"Anyway. What's his name?" Gabriella said.

"Carmine." Sharpay said.

"Carmine what?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me his last name." Sharpay said.

"Casey, be careful who you trust." Troy said.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Sharpay said. They rehearsed another two hours before trying to think of a song idea.

"I can't believe we didn't think of anything." Troy said.

"I know. We have to get it done soon though." Gabriella said.

"Gabi's right. I'm gonna take Ryan and Sharpay home. I'll be back later."

"Alright. See ya when you come back." Troy said. He threw Jacen the keys and Jacen, Sharpay, and Ryan headed to the car.

"Well, the song should be about us not knowing each other, but wanting to." Jacen said.

"OK. But how?" Sharpay said.

"Um. ♪ I've been wonderin' if it's right. To say what's on my mind♪. What else could we put?"

"Well. You don't know how to come up to me. I mean your character. And the same with my character."

"OK. ♪ But I'm in the dark so what's in your heart♪."

"♪ What's in your heart. I don't even know your name, but the thought of you remains♪." Sharpay sang.

"♪ Suddenly my pulse is jumpin'. Do you feel the same♪." they sang at the same time.

"We should write that down." Jacen said.

"Yeah." Sharpay said grabbing a pen. As time went on, they came up with more verses. They chose the ones that sounded the best and had finished the song.

"This is awesome." Jacen said as he read through it.

"Yeah. It was so easy. Why'd it take us so long?" Sharpay said

"I guess it was because we didn't know what we wanted to write. Then, we narrowed it down to exactly what we wanted. Well, I gotta go. Troy's gonna wonder what happened to me."

"Yeah. See you on Monday." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Jacen said. He walked out her room and walked down to his car. When he left, Ryan walked in Sharpay's room.

"So. What were you two doing?" Ryan asked.

"Writing a song for the musical." Sharpay said.

"Really? Nothing more?"

"Ryan, I don't like Jacen for the last time. You've asked me that a thousand times since he moved back out here."

"Well, I simply remember you having a huge crush on Jacen in freshman year."

"No I didn't" Sharpay said, turning her back to her brother.

"So did. No need to deny it. The whole school knows. And they think you guys make a cute couple."

"First off, I don't like Jacen. Second off, I have a boyfriend, Zeke." Sharpay said as she wrote something down.

"Yes. But is there a spark between you? Think about it. Anyway. Let me see the song."

"I don't have a copy. Jacen has the only copy." Sharpay said.

"Alright. Well, dinner's almost ready." Ryan said. He walked out the door. Sharpay thought about what Ryan had said. Was there a spark between her and Zeke?

**A/N: I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You is an actual song on the HSM soundtrack and I thought it'd be perfect for that part. Anyway, updates come up pretty late at nights on weekends. Please read and review my other stories also. Hope you like it! **


	11. Song Premiere

"So you guys came up with a song! Let's hear it." Gabriella said. Jacen grabbed his guitar and began to play.

Jacen:

I've been wonderin if it's time  
To say what's on my mind  
'Cause I'm in the dark  
What was in your heart?  
Sharpay:  
(What's in your heart)  
I don't even know your name  
But the thought of you remains  
Suddenly my pulse is jumping  
Do you feel the same?  
Talk it over with my friends  
And I guess it all depends  
How you really feel, but can you comprehend?  
Both:

You could be just 'round the corner now  
Hoping this love is yet to be found  
It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we've gotta take  
It feels like you could be  
Forever part of me  
Jacen:  
It's getting right under my skin (right under my skin)  
I don't know where to begin  
Would I look a fool?  
Should I play it cool?  
Or jump right in?  
Sharpay:  
How am I supposed to know  
Whether I should come or go?  
Both:

Think it's time we let our feelings show  
We might let the moment just pass us by  
Then it's gone in a blink of an eye  
It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we've gotta take  
It feels like you could be  
Forever part of me

"You guys wrote that?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay and Jacen answered.

"That's amazing." Ryan said.

"Well, you have to sing it for Darbus now." Gabriella said.

"Then let's go." Jacen said. He moved his guitar so the strap was on his chest and the guitar on his back. They ran towards the auditorium. There was Mrs. Darbus and two other students.

"Mrs. Darbus. We came up with a song. Well, Jacen and Sharpay did." Kelsi said as they walked toward Mrs. Darbus.

"Marvelous! We must hear it." Mrs. Darbus said. Sharpay and Jacen sang the song again, hoping to get a _good_ 'review'. "Brava! Brava! Excellent! That is definitely going in the show."

"Yes!" they all shouted. One of the two kids cleared their throats.

"Oh, yes. We have two new students hoping to join the drama club. This is Francois and Gina." Mrs. Darbus said. The kids all exchanged hellos. After shaking hands with Francois Jacen stepped back next to Troy. "Will you please show them around?"

"Sure." Ryan said. They all walked out the auditorium and began to walk around school.

"At last we have made it to the bulletin boards. This is where we all get our information about what's happening at the school. Although we couldn't care less." Jacen said. They all laughed. Then they all sort of dispersed into conversation. Jacen walked over to a wall and leaned against it. He stood there and watched them all talk and laugh. He remembered when he used to do that in freshman year. Back when all he and Troy thought about was basketball and girls. They still thought about those things, but music had been added to the list.

"Hey." Gina said as she walked over to him.

"Hi." Jacen said.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I'm just thinking about my freshman year. How we used to always used to hang out over here."

"Sounds fun." Gina said.

"I guess." Jacen said.

Sharpay watched from where she was, Gina flirt with Jacen. She was a bit foolish to believe he'd go for a girl like her. He was way to cool for her. Maybe back when they were freshman, but now he was more mature. Sensible. Intelligent. Cute. Whoa, wait a minute. Did she just think that? She had a boyfriend.

**A/N: What's up with Sharpay? It's Zeke vs. Jacen. **


	12. Argument

"So. I had a great time tonight." Jacen said.

"Yeah. I did too." Sharpay said. Jacen hesitated. He didn't know what to do. He moved in and kissed her.

"I knew it." said a voice behind them. Sharpay and Jacen pulled away from each other. There stood Zeke.

"Zeke. Zeke, wait!" Sharpay followed Zeke out of the room. Jacen ran over to the door to listen to what was going on. Although it didn't take much, since they were yelling. Jacen's cell phone rang. He answered it and put it to his ear.

"Hello." Jacen said.

"What's going on?" Jacen heard Troy say through the receiver.

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs with Kelsi, Gabi, and Ryan. Sharpay and Zeke are between us." Jacen looked into the hallway of the school **(A/N: Gotcha didn't I?)**. There were the others.

"I see you. Zeke caught me and Sharpay practicing a kissing scene." Jacen said.

"No! What part?" Troy said.

"Before we kiss. What do you think? During the kiss." Jacen said.

"Ah man. I'll meet you when the two are done arguing."

"Gotcha. See ya later." Jacen hung up his phone and listened to the two argue for the short amount of time left.

---------------

"Zeke you don't understand." Sharpay said as she followed Zeke. He turned to her.

"What's not to understand? That you're cheating on me. I knew it all along." Zeke said.

"I'm not. We were practicing for the musical. I play his _girlfriend_. In no way am I cheating on you. And what do you mean you knew all along?"

"Well, I… uh-"

"You don't trust me! How can we have a relationship and not have trust?"

"I don't know. I mean, we'll have to work through it." Zeke said.

"There's no way to have a relationship without trust. In which, we have none." Sharpay said.

"We do."

"We do?"

"Yeah. We- we" Zeke hesitated.

"Like I said. We have none." Sharpay said.

"What do we do?"

"Maybe we should take a break. Until you find out if you can trust me." Sharpay said. She turned around and walked in the room with Jacen.

"Hey. What happened?" Jacen asked.

"We're, um, on a break." Sharpay answered.

"Like on Friends?" Jacen joked. The two of them laughed.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Gabriella said as she, Kelsi, Ryan, and Troy walked in.

"Nothing much. Let's get out of here." Sharpay said.


	13. Basketball

"Alright. Game day." Jacen said.

"West High's gonna get it." Chad said.

"Yeah. Hey have you heard from Pee Wee?" Jacen asked.

"Yeah. He goes to West High." Troy said.

"Ooh. I'm kinda scared now." Jacen said. He put his jersey on. He was glad to be back in his number: 1 **(A/N: What? I love the # 1)**. He put his clothes in his locker and waited for his brother and Chad. They walked out the locker room and sat on the bench.

"Alright team! We beat these guys last year. We can do it again. Troy. Jacen. Uh, Jason. Chad, and Bryan. You're the starting line up. Jason C., you're up for the tip off. Alright. On three, teamwork." Coach Bolton yelled so the team could hear him over the crowd. The team put their hands in. "1, 2, 3!"

"Teamwork!" the team shouted. Troy, Jacen, Jason, Chad, and Bryan walked on court after hearing the whistle. They positioned themselves so that if Jason hit the ball they'd be able to catch it. The referee threw the ball up in the air the other team hit it. Jacen ran to the ball and intercepted it. He passed it to Troy who ran to the hoop. He threw up a lay-up and made it. The East High Wildcat supporters jumped up and cheered. Troy ran over to the others.

"Hey. I saw Pee Wee. He's not such a pee wee anymore." Jacen said

"Yeah. He's like six foot." Chad said.

"Well, you could've told me that." Jacen said.

"He's sorry. Now can we get our heads in the game?" Troy said.

"Sorry." Jacen and Chad said.

It was the third quarter and the Wildcats were up ten points. Bryan took out the ball and ran up court. Chad dribbled and crossed-up one of the opposite team members. He passed the ball to Jacen who was at the half court line. Jacen ran up and ran into Pee Wee. Pee Wee was about three inches taller than Jacen, which frightened him. Last time Jacen had saw Pee Wee, Pee Wee was about three inches shorter than him. Pee Wee pushed Jacen and took the ball while he was at it.

The crowd and Coach Bolton were watching the ball. Before they heard a scream.

"Dad!" the voice yelled. Coach Bolton looked over to Jacen. He was sitting on the floor his hands on his ankle. The rest of the team had run over to him. Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabriella got up and ran down the aisle to the court.

"OK. Here let me see it." Coach Bolton said when he reached Jacen.

"No! Don't touch it." Jacen said. He was holding in his tears of pain. The pain was unbearable. He wanted to scream again, but didn't. His dad removed his hands and touched Jacen's ankle. Jacen screamed.

"I think its sprain. Can we get a stretcher over here!" Coach Bolton shouted. Four guys with a stretcher ran over and put Jacen on the stretcher. Jacen groaned in pain.

"Will I ever be able to play ball again?" Jacen asked. They took him to a hospital and waited for a few hours.


	14. Hospital

Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay sat in the waiting room. Troy's parents and Ryan went to go get something to eat. The five of them sat there in boredom. Troy and Chad were playing cards while the girls sat in silence. No one had really paid attention to the fact that Jacen had been pushed during the game. They all had been following the ball.

A nurse walked toward them. Troy and Chad immediately stood up.

"We're here to see Jacen Bolton." Troy said. The nurse looked down at her bulletin board.

"Ah yes. He's in room 213." The nurse said. They all stood up. She put her hand up in order to stop them. "Are you related to him in any way?"

"I'm his brother." Troy said.

"And where are your parents?" The nurse was really starting to annoy Troy. He just wanted to see his brother.

"They went to get us some food." Chad said. He knew Troy was about to blow a gasket.

"In that case. Only two at a time." The nurse said. Then she walked off.

"Chad and I will go first. Then Gabi and Taylor. Hopefully Ryan will be back before you go in Sharpay." Troy said. The others nodded in agreement. Troy and Chad walked to Jacen's room. He was lying in bed with a bandage around his right ankle. They greeted him merrily and Jacen did the same to them.

"I guess Pee Wee's still mad at me." Jacen said as he sat up.

"You guess?" Troy said.

"Dude, you vandalized his car." Chad said.

"He said he wanted flames on his car." Jacen said.

"Not with spray paint." Troy said.

"He also didn't mean his dad's car." Chad said. They all laughed. "So will you be able to play b-ball with the big guys or not?"

"In a few weeks."

"Ah man. The rematch game's next week."

"I guess the same goes for the musical?" Troy said.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I'll get the moves down easily." Jacen said.

"The musical's in a month."

"I know. But you know I'm a fast learner." Troy nodded at Jacen. "So where's mom and dad?"

"They went to get us some food."

"They'll be back pretty soon." Chad said.

"Cool. Then I can get out of here. This place is depressing." Jacen said. They laughed.

"We'll come back when mom and dad get back. They're only allowing two of us in at a time since mom and dad aren't here." Troy said.

"Alright. See ya later." Jacen said. He moved into a comfortable position while he watched Troy and Chad leave.

"Hey Jacen." Gabriella said as she and Taylor walked in.

"Hey Gabi. Hey Taylor. What are you doing here?" Jacen said.

"We came to see if you were alright." Taylor said.

"I'm fine. Just a sprained ankle. I won't be able to dance or play basketball for a few weeks."

"But we go over the choreography tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"It'll be OK. As long as I study the moves, I'll get it down."

"Well. I guess we better get going. Your parents should be back soon." Taylor said.

"Alright. Anymore surprise guest?" Jacen asked. The girls didn't answer and left. Jacen grabbed something off his nightstand. When he looked up Sharpay was standing in front of him.

"Hey Jace." Sharpay said.

"Since when do you call me Jace?" Jacen asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to."

"Alright. I guess it's OK. Where's Ryan?"

"He's with your parents. So, how you doing?"

"I'm cool. My leg's just in pain."

"When will you be able to get back on your feet?"

"Few weeks." Jacen answered.

"The musical's in a month. Darbus is gonna put in your understudy." Sharpay said.

"No she's not. I'll have the dances down by then. Trust me."

"You better. You're probably the only person who could do this part."

"No. Not probably. I _am_ the only person for this part. I'll be back on my feet in no time." The two talked for another five minutes.

"I should go wait for your parents with the others. I'll see you later." Sharpay said. She kissed him on the cheek and got up.

"Alright. When my parents come you guys all have to come in here. Promise?" Jacen said.

"Promise." She walked out the room. Jacen sat in his room another ten minutes before everyone came in.

"What took you guys so long?" Jacen asked. They all surrounded his bed.

"There was a long line at the restaurant." Ryan said.

"Please. You went to McDonald's." Chad said. They all laughed.

"So are you taking me home?" Jacen asked.

"Of course. In a few minutes. You guys hang out here until me and Mr. Bolton finish signing the papers." Mrs. Bolton said. They all said their OKs in response and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton left.

"So how are you going to get the dance steps down?" Troy asked.

"Don't worry about it. I have a special talent most people don't have." Jacen said. The twin boys smiled at each other, which was mysterious to the others. Troy knew exactly what Jacen was talking about.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write. I just started my South of Nowhere story and I'm coming up with more ideas for High School Musical and Suite Life of Zack and Cody stories. **


	15. On His Feet

A week had gone by and Jacen had been sitting out of rehearsal. Well, partly. He sang the songs, his understudy did the dancing. He was absolutely bored. Always having to sit out. He missed singing and dancing with his friends. Just a week or two, he kept telling himself. He sat at the side of the stage at the moment. His understudy did his (meaning Jacen's) lines.

"Where? Oh, I see her. Who's that with her though?" the understudy acted out.

"It's - who knows?" the next guy acted.

"Nice try. You're a horrible liar. So who is it? I know you know."

"It's her boyfriend." Ryan said. It was now time for Jacen to sing. As he did, he paid close attention to the choreography.

The next week, Jacen was back on his feet. He exercised his ankle everyday to strengthen it so he could dance. He had to dance or he wouldn't be in the musical.

He, Chad, and Troy were playing basketball. Jacen was doing OK for him. A normal guy's best was probably at the rate he was playing.

"You're almost back to normal." Chad said as Jacen dribbled the ball. Jacen passed him up and went for a lay-up.

"I guess. I just need to know if I'll be ready for the musical." Jacen said.

"You're fine." Ryan said from the table where he was sitting.

"Yeah. Today you'll do the routines with us and everything will be back to normal." Troy said.

"How will he know the moves though? Even if you do know them, you might not be able to do them as well as your understudy." Ryan said.

"Don't worry about it. I know them."

"But how?"

"You'll find out later."

"Marco. Are you ready?" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Actually, Mrs. Darbus. I was wondering if I could rehearse today." Jacen said.

"No. Absolutely not. You don't know the moves."

"Mrs. Darbus, I do know the moves. Just give me a chance."

"No."

"Please. Just this once. I really want to do this musical." Jacen begged. Mrs. Darbus thought about this.

"Alright. You have one chance though."

"Thank you." Jacen ran on stage as if his ankle had never been sprained. He gave Ryan a high five and went on his cue.

"Action." the student director said.

"Man, I wish I could kill that guy." Kevin, one of the actors, said.

"Don't think that way." Jacen said walking over to them, sitting between the three of them. "You're not part of the mafia anymore. We'll make it through."

"How? On your songwriting?" Miles said.

"Eventually. We'll just have to do our own thing. That's all. Just wait. We don't need the mafia." Jacen said.

"He's right." Ryan said.

"Hey. Isn't that Casey?" Kevin said. Ryan and Miles groaned.

"Where?" Jacen asked.

"Over there." Kevin said. Sharpay and Adrian walked on stage.

"Oh yeah. I see her. But who's that with her?"

"It's- Who knows?" Kevin said.

"Nice try. You're a horrible liar. Now who is it? I know you know." Jacen said.

"Her boyfriend." Ryan said. Jacen jumped up to dance.

I was hanging with the fellas  
Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous  
I was hoping that I'd never see you with him  
But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him

'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none  
And I can tell by looking that he's not the one  
He's not the type you said you liked  
His style is wack, clothes are bad  
Come on, girl, let him go  
I want you back

Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right (ain't right)  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside (inside)  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy

It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him

Girl I know that we broke up  
But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder  
'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya  
Uh, see  
I can tell that you don't really love that guy  
But there's no need for you to go and waste your time  
I think you know I love ya more  
Girl you gotta let him go  
I want you so just give him the door

Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I only hate on him 'cause I want you  
You can say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right (ain't right)  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside (inside)  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy

It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him

Ohh...  
It makes me ill cause you used to be my girl  
Used to be (my girl) used to be my girl yeahhh  
It makes me ill cause you used to be my girl  
My girl  
So baby come back to me

It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will (at his will)  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him (when I see you with him)  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will (at his will)  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him (baby I'm jealous)

Oh it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him (you can't imagine how it makes me feel)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Jacen got all the dance moves perfectly. They were all surprised. He even did it better than Miles and Kevin. As dance rehearsal went on, everyone watched Jacen. His dancing only got better and better. At the end of rehearsal, the usual posse gathered around.

"How'd you know all the dance moves?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. And how'd you do them without mistake?" Ryan asked. Jacen looked at Troy. Troy nodded.

"I have photographic memory." Jacen said.

"Really?" Sharpay said.

"Yup. It's good for tests."

"That's so cool." Gabriella said. Jacen shrugged. He'd known that he had photographic memory since he was ten. He always thought it was cool, but he never told any of his friends. Now his friends knew and he no longer had a burden holding him down.


	16. Rooftop

Sharpay opened her locker to find a note there.

Sharpay,

Gather everyone (including Chad and Taylor) and meet me by the autoshop garage after school. I've got something cool to show you guys.

Jace

Sharpay read this thoroughly. School had just ended. She ran to Gabriella and Taylor's lockers and showed them the note.

"We'll get Troy and Chad. You get Ryan." Gabriella said. They went their separate ways. Gabriella and Taylor ran to the gym, while Sharpay ran to the auditorium. She knew Ryan would be going over his lines since tonight was opening night. Not to her surprise, she was right.

"Ryan! C'mon." she said. He turned to her. He was wearing a pretty futuristic looking white sweater, black pants, and a white newsboy hat with two brown spots (you know the first outfit he wore in the movie).

"What? What's wrong?" Ryan asked as he walked over to her.

"Jacen wants to show us something. C'mon." Sharpay said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

When they got to the auto shop garage, Troy, Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor were already there.

"Where's Jacen?" Ryan asked.

"Not here yet." Troy said.

"Yeah I am. Glad you could make it." Jacen said.

"So, what do you wanna show us?" Chad asked.

"Follow me." Jacen said. He walked over to a wall with nothing on it.

"So what?" Troy said. "It's just a wall." Jacen put his hands up and pulled something down. It made a clanging sound as it came down. Once it had been pulled all the way down, they could all see it was a ladder.

"C'mon." Jacen said. He began to climb up the ladder. The others looked at one another.

"You first Sharpay." Gabriella said. She began to climb, Troy and the others following.

When they reached the top, they realized they were on the roof. In front of them was a railing. Jacen walked over to the opening and walked through. He had a yard before he reached the ledge. He walked around the corner and noticed the others weren't following.

"C'mon. This isn't the end." Jacen said. The others followed him cautiously. He turned another corner to a ramp. Jacen ran up the ramp and waited for the others. They walked up slowly. When they reached the top, Jacen went up a step and continued to walk. They were really on top of the roof now. They walked to where he was sitting and sat by him.

"What is this place? I mean, obviously it's the roof, but…" Gabriella said. She was looking at the horizon. She could see the city below her. It was an amazing sight.

"Well, Troy has his place to think and I have mine. I like it up here because of the sight. Air's probably cleaner too." Jacen said. "I was gonna come alone, considering I'm pretty nervous about the musical tonight. But, I wanted you guys to see it."

"This is cool." Chad said.

"Yeah. How long have you known about it?" Ryan said.

"Since freshman year." Jacen said. They all sat in silence for a few moments.

"We should probably head back. Big night tonight." Sharpay said.

"She right. You guys do have a pretty big night tonight." Taylor said. They got up and went out the way they came in. Jacen put up the ladder and walked with the others. Chad and Taylor left and Gabriella, Troy, Jacen, Sharpay, and Ryan went to go practice and get ready for the musical.

**A/N: Was totally watching HSM when I wrote this. Took me the whole movie to write. I was really distracted. Hope you like it.**


	17. Opening Night

Jacen was in his dressing room. He had put on his costume. All he needed to do was put on the jewelry. There was a knock on his dressing room door. He walked over to it and opened it. There was Troy.

"Hey Troy." Jacen said.

"Hey." Troy closed the door behind him. "Nervous?"

"Yes." Jacen answered as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Don't be. It's easy. Just relax and have fun with it. We all know you know your lines."

"I know. I just don't want to embarrass myself." Jacen said.

"That's how I felt last year." Troy said.

"Jacen, come on. It's almost show time." Gabriella's voice came through the door.

"Alright." Jacen said. He and Troy walked out and walked toward the rest of the cast.

"This is it." Sharpay said. Jacen took a deep breath. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. He knew it would pass as soon as he got on stage, though. "Nervous?"

"Why would you ask?" Jacen asked. Why is everyone asking me that, he thought.

"Because it's your first show and you took the breath of relaxation, but you're not relaxed. You're pretty stressed."

"You caught me. I'm really nervous." Jacen said. He took another deep breath and began to bite his thumb nail (not that there was anything to bite).

"Jacen, it's not that big a deal. Just chill out." She took a couple of steps before turning back to Jacen. "By the way, you're up." Jacen looked at his watch and ran on stage. Curtain call was in two minutes when Jacen sat down in front of the desk on stage.

"What took you so long?" Ryan asked as he was getting miked-up.

"Talking to Sharpay. Is your mike on?"

"No. They don't turn it on until the musical starts."

"Oh." The audio engineer began to mike Jacen up. Before Jacen knew it, it was time **(AN: change in format coming up)**.

**Bold Character, **Normal Lines, _(Italicized) What they're doing_

_**Cast**_

**_Carmine- Jacen_**

_**Casey- Sharpay**_

_**Jonathan- Troy**_

_**Rose- Gabriella**_

_**Zander- Ryan**_

**Carmine: **I've been going over your résumé and it's excellent. If you keep this up you'll be the best of the best. Well, second best of the best. No one outranks me.

**Zander: **Thank you sir.

**Carmine: **As soon as we find a job, we'll get you right on it.

**Frankie: **_(walks on stage with Johnny)_ Sir…

**Carmine: **_(stands up)_ What are you doing here? You should be out there killing Jonathan.

**Johnny:** Our plan didn't work, boss.

**Carmine:** You mean your plan. And what do you mean it didn't work? You didn't kill him?

**Frankie:** No sir. We were so close though.

**Carmine:** No. I don't need close. I need results. I need him dead. When you mess up, it's my butt on the line. Not yours.

**Johnny: **We're sorry boss.

**Frankie:** It won't happen again.

**Carmine:** Sorry doesn't help. Now we have to give him another week to pay us back. And you know how impatient my father is. Now, go come up with a new plan. _(Frankie and Johnny begin to walk away)_ Wait. Zander go with them. No more incompetence.

**Zander:** Yes, sir. _(Frankie, Johnny, and Zander walk off stage, curtain closes)_

"Hey. You did great." Troy said when Jacen got backstage.

"It's only one scene." Jacen said.

"Whatever. Get back out there." Troy said. The curtains opened again and Jacen walked out. He whistles as he walks. Sharpay comes from the other end of the stage. They meet up in the middle of the stage and bump into each other.

**Carmine:** _(Bends down to help Casey pick up her things)_ Sorry. I should've been paying attention.

**Casey: **No, it's my fault.

**Carmine:** _(Stands up, looks at the books he's picked up) _You go to NYU I'm supposing.

**Casey: **Yeah. I study psychology. In which, I'm gonna be late for class if I don't leave now.

**Carmine:** Well, don't let me keep you. _(Gives Casey the books, both begin to walk, Carmine stops)_ Wait. What's your _(Notices Casey's gone)_ name? _(Turns back around and jogs off stage, crowd shows sympathy, curtain closes)_

Jacen was tired of walking on and off stage, considering he was in almost every scene. He and Freddie walked back on stage after the crew finished setting it up for the next scene.

**Maitre'd:** Hello sir. What can I do for you?

**Carmine: **I'm here to meet my father, Carmine Anglino.

**Maitre'd:** Yes sir. Follow me. _(The two walk to the table where Carmine Anglino Sr. is sitting)_ Here are your menus. I'll be back.

**Carmine: **Father.

**Carmine Sr.:** Son. What news do you have for me?

**Carmine: **None worth telling sir.

**Carmine Sr.:** Then, why have you summoned me here?

**Carmine: **I don't want to run the ma…

**Carmine Sr.:** Ahh.

**Carmine:** The family business.

**Carmine Sr.:** And why's that?

**Carmine:** It's not my goal.

**Carmine Sr.:** Do you know that your older brothers would love to take over this company?

**Carmine:** I know, but it's not what I wanna do.

**Carmine Sr.:** Then what is it that you wanna do, huh?

**Carmine:** I wanna be a songwriter. Maybe even eventually get married and have kids one day.

**Carmine Sr.:** No. That's not what you want. Now you will run the company. Understand?

**Carmine: **Yes.

**Carmine Sr.:** Good. Now, what are you ordering? _(Curtains close)_

**A/N: More of the musical in the next chapter**


	18. More of the First Act

Jacen had quickly changed his clothes so he could get out on stage. It was the first song of the musical.

_**Song Portion**_

_(Carmine walks on stage)_

**Carmine:**  
I've been wonderin' if it's time  
To say what's on my mind  
'Cause I'm in the dark  
So what's in your heart?  
I'm tryin' to find

**Casey:** _(walks on stage) _  
I don't even know your name  
But the thought of you remains  
Suddenly my pulse is jumpin'  
Do you feel the same?  
I talk it over with my friends  
And I guess it all depends  
How you really feel  
What can you comprehend?

**Both:**  
You could be just 'round the corner now  
Hoping this love is yet to be found

It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we gotta take  
Feels like you could be forever part of me

**Carmine:**  
It's gettin' right under my skin  
(Right under my skin)  
I don't know where to begin  
Would I look the fool?

**Casey:**  
Should I play it cool?

**Both**:  
Or jump right in?

**Casey:**  
How am I supposed to know  
(Know)  
Whether I should come or go?  
(Come or go)

**Both:**

I think it's time we let our feelings show

We might let that moment just pass us by  
Then it's gone in the blink of an eye

It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we gotta take  
Feels like you could be forever part of me

_(Another curtain close there's a lot of those)_

Jacen waited for the stage crew again and then walked back on stage. He thought the crowd was liking the show so far. A few more scenes and it would be time for intermission. A time Jacen was looking forward to.

**Carmine:** _(Curtain opens)_ So have you come up with a plan yet?

**Frankie: **No boss. But-

**Carmine: **Why do you insist on making me angry? Why are we even here if you don't have a plan? I need Jonathan dealt with immediately. No more incompetence is what I remember telling you two days ago when I hired Zander, here _(points to Zander)_. Get it together. The only reason your part of this 'company' is because you're my cousins, you bozos. Not including you Zander. Your credentials are excellent, plus this is your first job.

**Zander: **We're working on it.

**Carmine: **Yeah well- It's her.

**Johnny: **What?

**Carmine: **Her. The girl I met on my way to lunch with my dad. What is she doing here? She's a college student.

**Zander: **Sir?

**Carmine: **Um. I'll be right back.

_**Song Portion**_

Carmine:  
You never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
You never see it comin' suddenly it's real  
Casey:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight  
Both:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along  
Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, oh  
Carmine:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on  
Casey:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong  
Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Carmine:

Now all I see

Casey:

Is you and I  
You're everything I never knew

That I've been looking for  
Both:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Carmine:  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh

Both:

So let the music play  
Carmine:

Can't take my eyes off of you

Casey:  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
Both:

And I never ever felt this way  
Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh oh  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

**Carmine: **_(Walks up to Casey)_ Hi.

**Casey:** Hi. You're the guy I met the other day, right?

**Carmine:** Yeah. I've been looking for you all over the place. I sorta wanted to ask you out. But I sort of need your name.

**Casey:** I'm Casey.

**Carmine:** Carmine _(the two shake hands)_. So, what are you doing in a place like this?

**Casey: **I'm having lunch with my brother. You?

**Carmine: **Same. Only with my business associates.

**Rose: **_(Rose walks on stage) _Casey. There you are. Come on.

**Casey:** Coming! I have to go.

**Carmine:** Um, me too. My cousins are probably wondering what's taking so long. Wait. We won't be able to go out if I can't find you.

**Casey: **Here's my number. _(Casey grabs a napkin and writes down her number and gives it to Carmine)_ Bye.

**Carmine: **Wait. What's your last name?

**Casey: **Well, what's yours?

**Carmine: **Can't tell you that.

**Casey: **Well then I'm not telling you mine.

**Frankie: **Carmine!

**Carmine:** Coming! _(Carmine watches Casey leave and then runs off stage, curtain closes)_ **(A/N: Finally a scene without Jacen. He must be happy for the break)**

Sharpay waited for the stage crew to finish setting up with Gabriella and Troy.

"So, I was thinking since Zeke and Sharpay broke up, that we should hook Jacen and her. I mean, no offense to Zeke, but they've liked each other for so long. What do you think?" Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"Maybe. Did you see them that night you all came to my house for dinner that night?" Troy whispered in reply.

"Yeah. And they were pretty shy around each other."

"Should we tell the others?"

"No. Let's keep it between us."

"OK. We better get on stage." Troy said. He, Gabriella, and Sharpay walked on stage and got on their cues.

**Jonathan:** Cassandra, what took you so long?

**Casey: **Nothing.

**Jonathan: **Don't lie. We saw you with that guy.

**Rose: **Yeah. Who was he?

**Casey: **Just a guy I met the other day.

**Rose: **Anyway. What's his name?

**Casey: **Carmine.

**Jonathan: **Carmine what?

**Casey:** I don't know. He didn't tell me his last name.

**Jonathan:** Casey, be careful who you trust.

**Casey: **I'll be fine. Trust me. _(Curtain closes)_

Jacen had changed his clothes, yet again. His break had been pretty short, but it was a break. He got back up and ran to the stage. He sat down on his cue across from Sharpay.

"Having fun?" Sharpay whispered.

"No." Jacen quickly said. The director back stage told them to laugh. Well, in sign language. The two began to laugh for real. It looked weird when the director did sign language. When the curtain opened, the two stopped laughing and began to do there lines.

**Casey:** I can't believe time is flying by so fast.

**Carmine:** I agree.

**Casey:** We'll have to leave soon. My brother's gonna kill me if I don't get home soon.

**Carmine: **Oh come on. Not yet. I really don't wanna go to work.

**Casey:** Well we have to leave soon.

_**Song Portion**_

Que linda ma, Que linda ma, Tu que linda ma, Que linda ma, Que linda ma  
Let's go!

The room is spinnin'  
And I can't breathe  
And ooh my head is just achin'  
Hands won't stop sweatin'  
And my knees girl they just wont stop shakin'  
My stomach is turnin' flips  
And I feel sick  
Yea see (yeah)  
And this is all just at the thought of you leavin' me

(Baby I'm a fool)  
Am I stupid?  
(Baby I'm a fiend)  
Addicted to it  
(Baby I don't know)  
But your my get right when it's wrong  
(Baby it's your smile)  
Makes me happy  
(Baby it's your touch)  
So relaxing  
(Whatever it is)  
Without it i just can't go on  
And I want you to know that

_Chorus_  
I just can't help myself  
I just can't help myself  
I don't need nothin' else  
All I need is you  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me

Never gonna be without cha'  
See myself with only you  
I finally found my inspiration  
Here your voice sing  
(baby wooohhoo00oo)  
Anything I gotcha'  
Watcha' want indeed I'll be  
Cuz you are my everything  
So baby please just  
Stay with me

(Baby I'm a fool)  
Am I stupid?  
(Baby I'm a fiend)  
Addicted to it  
(Baby I don't know)  
But your my get right when it's wrong  
(Baby it's your smile)  
Makes me happy  
(Baby it's your touch)  
So relaxing  
(Whatever it is)  
Without you I just can't go on

I just can't help myself  
I just can't help myself  
I don't need nothin' else  
All I need is you  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me

que linda ma, que linda ma, tu que linda ma, que linda ma, que linda ma, que linda ma, tu que linda ma, que linda ma

Dah dah dah dah dah  
NOW  
Live from the 215  
My babygirl ride right on my left handside  
Mercedes rug slide through the palm of a dime  
The brother known best  
Its the prince  
And you my princess  
Let's get it on  
Mami que-linda  
Look at cha' beautiful smile  
I don't wanna leave ya  
Why don't cha stay for a while  
I love to love ya  
Like heavy bum-dum-diddly-dee  
Take off ya sneaks  
And let me tickle ya feet  
I'm a libra  
You think that I'm a freak  
Oooh you a leo  
I heard they rather unique  
Your sucha diva  
Your sucha pleasure to meet  
Your 1 of ur stature  
1 in a million  
Nothin' else matters

I love to turn you on  
Your like my favorite song  
Without you would be wrong  
(would be wrong)  
Forever and always  
Did you know what you do for me?  
Love you you're my melody  
Wearin' my heart on my sleeve  
(music)  
You're all I need

I just can't help myself  
I just can't help myself  
I don't need nothin' else  
All I need is you  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me  
Why don't you just  
Stay with me

_(Another curtain close, ah man)_

This time Jacen and Sharpay stayed on stage as they waited for the stage crew to finish.

**Carmine:** So. I had a great time tonight.

**Casey:** Yeah. I did too. _(Carmine kisses Casey, audience reaction)_ Um, well, I should get inside. My brother's probably waiting.

**Carmine: **Yeah. I should get to work.

**Casey: **Bye. _(Casey walks in the house, Jacen walks off stage, curtain close)_

"Great acting guys." one of the crew said as he walked by.

"Thanks." Jacen said. Although, he wasn't sure if they, well he, was acting. Once again, he waited until the crew was done setting up until he went on stage. He sat down at the desk on stage. He was pretending to write something.

**Zander: **_(Zander runs in with Frankie, Johnny, and three handcuffed people each with a black bag over their head)_ We got 'em.

**Carmine:** You did!

**Zander:** Yeah.

**Carmine: **_(Stands up)_ Well let's see your face. Who are the other two?

**Frankie:** Girlfriend and sister.

**Carmine:** Good job. _(pulls bag off the middle person on the floor)_ Jonathan. I've been waiting. _(pulls bag off the person to Jonathan's right)_ Girlfriend, I'm supposing. Last but not least _(pulls the bag off the last person and backs away in shock)_ Casey!

**Casey:** Carmine? You did this?

**Carmine: **No I… You three. Come here. _(walks to the other side of the room with Frankie, Zander, and Johnny)_ What do you think you're doing? You captured my girlfriend.

**Zander:** We didn't know. We'll let her go.

**Frankie: **No we won't. She's his sister and she's seen too much.

**Carmine:** Now you choose to follow the rules?

**Johnny:** Well, we have to do something.

**Carmine:** You're right for once. _(Carmine pulls a gun from his holster; he hits Johnny and Frankie on the nerve on their neck, knocking them out)_ They're lucky they're my cousins or else they'd be dead instead of knocked out.

**Zander:** Why'd you leave me conscious?

**Carmine:** I need your help to escape. _(runs over to Jonathan, Casey, and Rose and unhandcuffs them)_

**Jonathan:** What are you doing?

**Carmine:** Letting you go. Unless you'd rather die?

**Jonathan:** Letting us go is good. But why?

**Carmine:** You're catching me in a very good mood.

**Jonathan: **So who are you?

**Carmine: **Carmine Anglino III. Son of Carmine Anglino Jr.

**Jonathan:** You're his son?

**Carmine:** I believe that's what I just said. Now come on. Zander. Let's go. _(the five of them run off stage, curtain closes)_

"More scenes." Jacen said in a groan.

"Tired already?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." Jacen answered.

"Only a few more scenes. Then, we sort of have a five minute break." Gabriella said.

"I thought we had a ten minute break." Jacen said.

"We do, but we spend the last five minutes getting ready for the next act." Gabriella said. Jacen groaned.

"That's the life of an actor." Ryan said. "Come on. We have to get back on stage." The five walked on stage and got on their cues. The curtains opened and it was time for the scene.

**Casey:** So you've been the one trying to kill my brother?

**Carmine and Zander:** _(Carmine looks to Zander)_ Yeah.

**Casey:** Why?

**Carmine:** It's my job. He didn't pay my dad back, I get him to pay him back or I kill him. The killing would have been quicker if my bozos of cousins had been smarter.

**Jonathan:** I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Carmine, you're not the oldest. Why are you in charge?

**Carmine: **When my mom, God bless her soul, got pregnant with the oldest of us, Nazario, my father went to a psychic. The psychic told him that his third son, me, would bring prosperity to the mafia. When Nazario was born, he wasn't concerned so he carelessly named him Nazario. Then, when the second oldest of us was born, father still wasn't concerned and named him Nevio. Then I was born and named Carmine Franco Anglino III. While my mother was pregnant with me, my dad went back to the psychic. And she said watch out for the betrayer for he shall be your downfall. Who would have thought I'd bring prosperity and downfall?

**Zander:** What's going to happen to me?

**Carmine:** You're either going to be fired or killed. Dad didn't like you anyway though. You're American. You should just chill out here with me.

**Zander:** Are you going to go back?

**Carmine:** No way. _(Curtain closes)_

**(A/N: I'm about to be lazy right now. I don't feel like writing what's going on back stage. You all know what's happenin'. More waitin'.)**

**Jonathan:** You have to break up with him.

**Casey: **Why?

**Jonathan:** We can't trust him.

**Rose:** Your brother's right. We just can't.

**Jonathan:** Casey you have to do it.

**Casey: **I'll think about it.

**Jonathan:** Don't think about it. Do it. _(Curtain close)_

Once again, Jacen walked out onstage.

**Casey:** Hey.

**Carmine:** Hey. _(Stands up)_

**Casey:** We need to talk.

**Carmine:** About what?

**Casey: **Because of your history…

**Carmine: **You wanna break up with me.

**Casey:** I'm sorry.

**Carmine:** It's no big deal this usually happens. Although the girl ends up getting killed. But not this time. I'm not going back to the mafia anytime soon.

**Casey:** I have to leave, so…

**Carmine:** I wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting.

**Casey:** Bye. _(She walks off stage)_

_**Song Portion**_

Lying in your arms  
So close together  
Didn't know just what I had  
Now I toss and turn  
Cause I'm without you  
How I'm missing you so bad  
Where was my head?  
Where was my heart?  
Now I cry alone in the dark  
I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy

Thinking of you  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do

I was such a fool  
I couldn't see it  
Just how good you were to me  
I confessed my love  
Undying devotion  
You confessed your need to be free  
And now I'm left  
With all this pain  
I've only got myself to blame

I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do

Why didn't I know it  
(How much I loved you baby)  
Why couldn't show it  
(If I had only told you)  
When I had the chance  
Oh I had the chance

I drive myself crazy

I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do

I drive myself crazy  
Wanting you the way that I do


	19. Second Act Part 1

Intermission went by to fast to Jacen. He wished he could turn back time, but he couldn't. He was due back on stage. During the intermission, he spent his time hanging out with the others and changing.

He ran on stage with Ryan, Kevin, and Miles. They're scene was about to start and they needed to be miked up. The crew miked them up as fast as they could and ran off stage when the curtain was opening. Luckily it was dark.

**Frankie:** Man, I wish I could kill that guy.

**Carmine: **Don't think that way. You're not part of the mafia anymore. We'll make it through.

**Johnny:** How? On your songwriting?

**Carmine:** Eventually. We'll just have to do our own thing. That's all. Just wait. We don't need the mafia.

**Zander: **He's right.

**Johnny: **Hey. Isn't that Casey? _(Zander and Frankie groaned)_

**Carmine: **Where?

**Johnny: **Over there. _(Casey and Shay walk on stage)_

**Carmine:** Oh yeah. I see her. But who's that with her?

**Frankie: **It's- Who knows?

**Carmine: **Nice try. You're a horrible liar. Now who is it? I know you know.

**Zander: **Her boyfriend. _(Carmine hops off the table)_

_**Song Portion**_

I was hanging with the fellas  
Saw you with your new boyfriend, it made me jealous  
I was hoping that I'd never see you with him  
But it's all good, 'cause I'm glad that I met him

'Cause now I know the competition's very slim to none  
And I can tell by looking that he's not the one  
He's not the type you said you liked  
His style is wack, clothes are bad  
Come on, girl, let him go  
I want you back

Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I'm only hatin' on him 'cause I want you  
Say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right (ain't right)  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside (inside)  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy

It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him

Girl I know that we broke up  
But that doesn't mean you should give the cold shoulder  
'Cause you know that I truly do adore ya  
And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya  
Uh, see  
I can tell that you don't really love that guy  
But there's no need for you to go and waste your time  
I think you know I love ya more  
Girl you gotta let him go  
I want you so just give him the door

Call me a hater, if you want to  
But I'm only hatin' on him 'cause I want you  
You can say I'm trippin' if you feel like  
But you without me ain't right (ain't right)  
You can say I'm crazy, if you want to  
That's true-- I'm crazy 'bout you  
You could say I'm breakin' down inside (inside)  
'Cause I can't see you with another guy

It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him

Ohh...  
It makes me ill 'cause you used to be my girl  
Used to be (my girl) used to be my girl yeahhh  
It makes me ill 'cause you used to be my girl  
My girl  
So baby come back to me

It makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will (at his will)  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him (when I see you with him)  
Oh, it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will (at his will)  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him (baby I'm jealous)

Oh it makes me ill  
To see you give  
Love and attention at his will  
And you can't imagine how it makes me feel  
To see you with him (you can't imagine how it makes me feel)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

**Carmine:** _(Walks to Casey and Shay)_ Hey Casey.

**Casey:** Carmine. Hi.

**Carmine:** What's it been? A year?

**Casey:** Yeah.

**Carmine:** Who's this?

**Casey:** This is Shay. My boyfriend.

**Carmine:** Nice to meet you Shay._ (Carmine shakes hands with Shay)_

**Shay:** Same. Do you two know each other?

**Carmine:** Yeah. I guess you could say we're old friends.

**Casey:** So how've you been?

**Carmine:** Good. You?

**Casey: **Good.

**Shay:** We should get going.

**Casey:** OK. Well, I'll see you later, Carmine.

**Carmine:** Good. But let's not wait another year.

**Casey:** Promise. Bye.

**Carmine:** Bye. _(Curtain close)_

Jacen stayed onstage as the crew changed the set. Ryan, Miles, and Kevin walked on stage. They sat on their marks on the floor and acted as if they were ruffling through boxes. The next scene was very short.

**Frankie:** Carmine, do you want me to throw this away?

**Carmine:** What is it?

**Frankie:** A picture of the mafia. _(Frankie hands it to Carmine)_

**Carmine:** _(looks at the photo)_ I knew that guy looked familiar. _(gets up, takes the photo, and walks off)_

**Zander:** Where are you going?

**Carmine: **I've got business to take care of. _(runs off stage, curtain calls)_

"How long is this gonna take?" Jacen asked Sharpay.

"A while. Come on. It won't be long until we're done and have to do it all over again tomorrow." Sharpay said. Jacen groaned. Sharpay kissed him on the cheek and left him to sit there. Jacen got up and went on stage. The audio crew miked him up yet again.

**Carmine: **_(knocks on the door. Jonathan opens it.)_ Jonathan. It's great to see you.

**Jonathan:** Great to see you too. Why are you here?

**Carmine:** I came to talk to Casey.

**Jonathan:** About?

**Carmine:** Shay.

**Jonathan: **Shay? Why?

**Carmine:** I have reason to believe his first name isn't Shay and that he's part of my dad's mafia.

**Jonathan:** Are you kidding me?

**Carmine:** No.

**Jonathan:** Come in then. _(Carmine walks in after Jonathan)_.

**Rose:** Who is it?

**Carmine:** Rose, it's nice to see you again.

**Rose:** You too. Are you here to see Casey?

**Carmine:** Yes, I am.

**Rose:** I'll go get her. _(Rose goes to get Casey, leaving Jonathan and Carmine in silence)_

**Casey: **_(Casey and Shay walk in)_ Carmine what are you doing here?

**Carmine:** I'm here to talk to you about this punk.

**Shay:** Punk?

**Carmine:** Yeah. You've been lying to her the whole time.

**Shay:** I have not. And who are you calling a liar. You were lying to her the whole time you were friends with her.

**Casey:** Wait a minute.

_**Song Portion**_

**Casey: **_(to Carmine)_

Friends are telling me I lost my mind  
When I hooked up with you  
Maybe that's true

Said that I'll wake up one day  
Asking what did I do  
Maybe that's true too

But when I'm with you everything's alright  
All I know is how I feel  
When you're with me

Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Nothing like an empty day  
With nowhere to be  
You're right there with me

Laughing as the world goes by  
How we let it end  
Moving way too fast

Cause when I'm with you I don't really care  
What they all want me to be  
I just want you beside me

Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time

**Shay:**  
Call me Shay on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me  
You be listenin' to beat bumpin'  
To the rhythm that we give 'em  
When we hit em with the beats on the streets  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
(Waste my time)  
Cute girl on the other side of the wall  
(Waste my time)  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
(not so sure that I'll be yours)  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the ground  
(Baby you could be mine)  
I'm feeling your sound

**Casey:** _(to Shay)_  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (you know, we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time

Waste my time (wasting my time)  
Waste my time (yeah, yeah)  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine (you could be mine)  
It's all about (yeah girl, it's all about)  
Hanging out (we hanging out)  
Cause you know how to waste my time (wasting my time)  
You know how to waste my time

**Carmine:** I have proof that you've been lying, Shay. Or should I call you Daniel.

**Shay:** What are you talking about?

**Carmine:** This picture proves that you're part of my father's mafia. _(Jonathan grabs the picture)_

**Jonathan:** This is you. _(Casey takes the picture)_

**Casey:** Why are you in this picture?

**Carmine:** Yeah Daniel. Why are you in this picture.

**Shay:** I can explain-

**Carmine:** How you're trying to kill them.

**Shay:** That's none of your business.

**Carmine:** What are my brothers and dad up to now?

**Jonathan:** Yeah. I paid him back.

**Shay:** I have no idea what you're talking about. _(Carmine hits Shay, Jonathan grabs him)_

**Carmine:** Start talking.

**Shay:** OK. My name is Daniel Shay and I was sent to kill you by Carmine's brother.

**Carmine:** Why?

**Shay:** To lead you to your father.

**Carmine:** Fine. Then they'll get what they want. Without the death of these people. _(Carmine turns to leave)_

**Casey:** Carmine, you're being naive. This is obviously a trap as Daniel just told you. _(turns to Shay)_ Oh yeah. It's over. Anyway, you shouldn't go alone.

**Carmine:** I'm not. Zander, Frankie, and Johnny are coming with me. _(curtain close)_

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to Ne-Yo, NSYNC, Alexz Johnson, Justin Guarini, and Kelly Clarkson for the songs, not that I asked them, but thanks anyway.**


	20. Musical Ending

**Nazario:** Ah. Little brother, I see you've decided to join us.

**Carmine:** What do you want Nazario?

**Nazario:** Oh it's not me. Father wants to see you. Father! He's here.

**Carmine:** _(Carmine Sr. walks onstage)_ Dad, I-

**Carmine Sr.:** _(slaps Carmine, Carmine falls to his knees)_ How could you betray me? How can you be my downfall? You were supposed to bring me luck and prosperity?

**Carmine:** I did! I made you happy at my own expense. Then, I finally found something, actually someone, who makes me happy and you want to take it away from me. I can never have what I want.

**Nazario:** What are you talking about? You were going to get the family business. And I'm the oldest.

**Carmine:** I don't want the family business. I want to be a normal person. I hate doing this. All the blood left on my hands. The guilt I feel after I kill the person.

**Carmine Sr.:** But you were my luck.

**Carmine:** You're right. I was your confidence and your traitor. I was your blessing and your curse. I brought you everything and then took it back. I hope you've learned not to put all your trust in one person.

**Carmine Sr.: **I'm ashamed of you. I gave you my name. I was about to give you the family business. Get out of my sight, Carmine.

**Carmine: **Gladly. Come on, guys.

**Nazario:** No. They stay.

**Carmine:** They are not yours to control. They're not part of the mafia. _(Carmine, Zander, Frankie, and Johnny walk offstage)_

"Nice scene. I felt your emotion." Sharpay said as she sat by Jacen.

"Yeah. I became the character." Jacen joked. "We better get ready for our next scene." Jacen got up and walked onstage.

**Jonathan:** How'd it go?

**Carmine:** He won't bother us anymore. Shay? How are you doing?

**Shay:** I'd like to get out of here.

**Carmine:** Too bad. Now, until I'm sure the mafia's done with you guys, I'm staying here.

**Casey:** I thought you said they wouldn't bother us anymore.

**Carmine:** I meant me and the guys. I'm not sure about you three. But don't worry about it. It's my problem. _(they all walk off except Casey)_

**Casey:** Carmine, can I talk to you?

**Carmine:** Sure. What's up?

**Casey:** I'm sorry about breaking up with you. It wasn't my idea. It was Jonathan's.

**Carmine:** I understand. That's normal for a guy in my situation. Although, there's not many guys with that situation.

**Casey:** Maybe we could start over?

**Carmine:** OK. _(holds out his hand)_ I'm Carmine.

**Casey:** _(giggles)_ I'm Casey. _(Carmine pulls Casey in for a kiss, but Frankie walks in)_

**Frankie:** Shouldn't we put up the security system?

**Carmine:** Yeah. I'm coming. _(Carmine and Frankie walk offstage, curtain close)_

----------------------------------------------

**Nazario:** Thank you for meeting me father. I know you're still upset about Carmine.

**Carmine Sr.:** I'm fine. We don't need him.

**Nazario:** So you disowned him?

**Carmine Sr.:** He doesn't belong to this family.

**Nazario:** So, does the mafia go to me?

**Carmine Sr.:** Yes. It should've been yours anyway.

**Nazario:** Good. Just sign here, here, and here. _(Nazario pulls out a contract, Carmine Sr. signs)_ Good job dad. Your mafia shall be in good hands. Starting after the funeral.

**Carmine Sr.:** Funeral? What funeral?  
**Nazario:** Why yours of course. _(pulls out a silent pistol)_ You were wrong. Carmine isn't the traitor. I am. Good-bye dad. _(shoots the pistol)_ Put the body in the old man's office. Say he died there. We'll have a funeral next week. _(Nazario stands up and walks off, curtain close)_

Jacen buttoned up the black tuxedo jacket he was wearing. Troy was standing right next to him.

"You guys look more like twin than ever." Gabriella said. She kissed Troy and stood next to him.

"That's just what we need." Sharpay said. "Confusion." Gabriella went to stand by Sharpay.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked. Troy and Jacen looked at each other and then back at the girls.

"Gorgeous!" the guys said simultaneously.

"Thank you." Sharpay said.

**Sienna:** Carmine! _(Sienna and Stella, Carmine's younger sisters, run and hug him)_

**Nazario:** What are you doing here Carmine with these people? You're not part of this family.

**Carmine:** Maybe to you. But to the others I still am.

**Nevio:** Not to me.

**Carmine:** You're just mad, because I got the family business.

**Nevio:** Not anymore. Nazario got father to sign it over to him. It's his.

**Carmine:** You're forgetting the will. That can cancel out any agreement father signed.

**Nazario:** We'll see about that.

**Carmine:** Yeah, we will.

**Lawyer:** Anglino family. We're going over the will now. _(The Anglino family followed the lawyer)_ So, we'll start with the youngest, Angelina. She gets-

**Nazario: **Excuse me. My brother really needs to leave so can we just go over who gets the family business?

**Lawyer:** Um, sure. Let's see. The family business goes to… Carmine.

**Carmine: **I guess my work here is done. _(turns to walk away)_

**Nazario:** No. It's not. _(Nazario shoves Carmine)_

**Carmine:** What was that for? _(Carmine shoves Nazario)_

**Nazario:** You took what was rightfully mine. You were always father's favorite. _(Nazario punches Carmine)_

**Carmine:** It's not my fault. Blame the psychic who told him I was his good luck charm. _(A fight breaks out between Carmine and Nazario. Casey, Jonathan, Rose, and Zander hold Carmine back while the Anglino family holds back Nazario)_

**Nazario:** This isn't over kid brother. _(Tries to break out of his siblings clutches)_

**Carmine:** It is now.

Jacen sat down waiting for the make-up artist to finish. He was getting and black eye and a bloody nose. It better be some darn good make up, Jacen thought. He stood up and walked on stage.

"Nice make up." Troy said.

"Haha, your momma." Jacen said.

"My mom is your mom."

"Oh yeah. You suck." Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella laughed as quietly as they could.

**Casey:** Well, that's the most fun I've ever had at a funeral.

**Carmine:** Yeah. Watching me fight the brother who's always been jealous of me.

**Casey:** Hold your head back.

**Jonathan:** I would've let you clobber him, but Casey and Rose wouldn't let me.

**Carmine:** It's OK.

**Jonathan:** I'll get you a tissue. _(Jonathan leaves)_

**Zander:** Am I the only one hungry?

**Rose:** Come on, Zander. _(Rose and Zander leave)_

**Casey:** Let me see your eye.

**Carmine:** Ow! Be careful. You could poke my eye out.

**Casey:** Sorry. _(Carmine kisses Casey)_

**Carmine:** No problem.

**Casey:** You know you look good with a black eye.

**Zander:** Dinner should be ready in an hour.

**Carmine:** Alright.

**Casey:** You should get control of the bleeding. _(Casey walks away)_

**Zander:** I'd watch your back if I were you. Jonathan's pretty protective.

**Carmine:** I'll be fine. Jonathan trusts me. _(Curtain close)_

"Having fun?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Can't wait until it's over." Jacen said, as he dabbed the sweat from his forehead.

"So, are you happy about your next scene?"

"What guy wouldn't be?"

**Nazario:** Hey Carmine.

**Nevio:** Where you going?

**Carmine:** To church. Do you mind?

**Fabian:** Yeah, we do.

**Carmine:** What do you want?

**Paolo:** To see you dead.

**Carmine:** That's too bad. 'Cause I'm not dyin' any time soon.

**Nazario:** Are you sure? _(Nazario runs at Carmine, Carmine dodges him as his other brothers join the fight)_

**Carmine:** This isn't fair. _(Dodges Fabian and punches Nevio)_

**Nevio:** What's not fair about it? It's brother vs. brother.

**Carmine:** Yeah. Four brothers on one. That's unfair. Only one of you can fight me.

**Nazario:** That would be me. _(Nazario tackles Carmine)_

**Carmine:** Ow! Get off of me. _(Carmine kicks Nazario off of him)_ I feel like Joseph. How his brothers sold him out of jealousy. _(Carmine and Nazario continue to fight)_

**Nazario:** Why won't you die?

**Carmine:** Why are you trying to kill me? _(Nazario pulls out a knife, he and Carmine struggle with it, Carmine manages to knock him over, and the knife falls out of his hand)_

**Nevio:** Nazario!

**Nazario:** Stay out of this! _(Carmine grabs the knife and turns around, as he turns Nazario stands and the knife goes into his chest)_ I feel cold. _(Nazario falls onto Carmine)_

**Carmine:** Nazario. _(Carmine pushes Nazario off of him)_

**Paolo:** _(Checks Nazario's pulse)_ You killed him.

**Carmine:** I didn't mean to. It was an accident.

**Fabian:** No, it wasn't. You wanted him dead.

**Carmine:** No, I didn't. I wouldn't. He's my brother.

**Nevio:** That didn't stop you, did it? Murderer. _(Carmine runs from his brother, curtain close)_

"Nice job. I thought we were pretty convincing." Hector said.

"True. I had fun killing you." Jacen said.

"I had fun beating you up." The two of them laughed before Jacen walked back onstage.

**Casey:** Hey. What're you doing?

**Carmine:** Communion. It's the first Sunday.

**Jonathan:** Didn't you do that at church?

**Carmine:** I didn't go to church.

**Rose:** Then, where've you been for three hours?

**Carmine:** He's dead.

**Casey:** What?

**Carmine:** I killed him.

**Casey:** Who? Who did you kill?

**Carmine:** _(He looks up at Casey)_ Nazario. I stabbed him in the heart. My own brother. He and Paolo, and Nevio, and Fabian stopped me in the alleyway. We fought and I killed him. It's my fault.

**Zander:** It's not your fault if they started the fight.

**Carmine:** But I fought back.

**Casey:** In defense. It's not your fault.

_**Song Portion**_

_**Carmine:**_

Through the days ahead, I'll think of days before (mm hmm)  
You made me hope for something better (yes, you did)  
And made me reach for something more

_  
__**Casey:**_

_  
__**Carmine:**__  
What you taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me  
You got through when no one else could reach me (baby ohhh ohhh ohhh)  
'Cuz you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free_

_**Both:**  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart (music of my heart)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart (yeah ah yeah)_

_You opened my eyes  
You opened the door (opened the door)  
To something I'd never known before (never, never, never felt before)  
And your love  
Is the music of my heart  
The music of my heart  
Music of my heart  
Is the music of my heart_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and the play ending sucks. I had very bad writer's block. This is not the end of the story though. Tune in for more.**


	21. After Party

"It's over. Happy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, although, we have to do it again tomorrow, too." Jacen said.

"I'll see you outside." Sharpay walked out of his dressing room. Jacen changed into normal clothes and yawned. He was tired, but he was gonna have to stay up another few hours for the after party. He walked out of the dressing room with his backpack and walked out on stage. He walked through the curtains and jumped off the stage. He walked over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Jacen. You did a great job." Gabriella said.

"Thanks. You did, too."

"So, what's next on our agenda?" Troy said.

"After party?" Gabriella said.

"After party? What after party?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"One of the guys is having a party in like a half hour." Troy said.

"So, can we go?" Jacen asked.

"Sure. Be back by one, though."

"OK. Well, you two let's go mingle." The three of them walked up and down the aisles saying hi to people. Until, they ran into Chad.

"You did great." Chad said.

"Thanks." Troy, Gabriella, and Jacen said, simultaneously. They all looked at each other as if to say he was talking to me.

"So, you guys going to the after party?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. You wanna go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Sounds cool." Chad said.

"We're leaving in like ten minutes."

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jacen! Paul wants you onstage." Sharpay said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"OK. But afterward, I need to talk to you." Jacen ran on the stage in Paul's huge den. Paul was a rich kid, sort of like Sharpay and Ryan. His house was huge and if you'd never been there, you could've gotten lost.

"Here he is. Jacen has promised to sing us a song."

"When did I say I promise to sing a song?"

"Just now." The other kids at the party laughed.

"Oh, I can't believe I fell for that. I guess I'm singing then." Paul handed Jacen the headset. Jacen turned it off so no one could hear what he was saying to Paul. He turned it back on, as Paul put a CD into the player. He put on the song Jacen had chosen and turned up the volume on the surround sound.

_Verse 1:_

_Girl what you want... Big chips is it?  
Nice whips?  
A nice boot with jeans that just fit into perfection how they stick to 'em hips?_

_She's so serious...  
Ohhh, your walk is vicious, delicious  
Millionaire's wife so above mistress  
And lookin' at me like "Come get this"  
This one is a superstar...  
Can I be the sky that you shine in?  
Dedicated I put the time in  
Shorty that's the frame of mind I'm in  
Let me show you who you are...  
Can you be my present and future?  
Can I show ya things ya not used to?  
Baby where's the contract? _

Chorus:  
Sign Me Up...  
Won't you put me down?  
I just wanna rock wit you, rock wit you baby  
You lookin' for a real love, this is real love  
Sign me up, sign me up, sign me up baby

Verse 2:  
Girl I'll be worth your time...  
Cause you got my attention  
I wanna make this connection  
Not now but right now girl  
Show me the dotted line...  
Cause I'm sold on your sugar  
I wanna be everything to ya  
Just tell me what I got to do girl  
This one is a superstar...  
Can I be the sky that you shine in?  
Dedicated I put the time in  
Shorty that's the frame of mind I'm in  
Let me show you who you are...  
Can you be my present and future?  
Can I show ya things ya not used to?  
Shorty where's the contract? (Hey hey!)

Chorus

Verse 3:  
You make the room stop (huh)  
Sit back and just watch  
Cause you bad than an mother  
Can we make this thing for real? (hey)  
Girl cause I got more than enough  
Just sign me up  
I wanna be down with this program  
Tell me what's the deal (Oh yea!)

Chorus

The guest applauded.

"I didn't ask you to dance too."

"Well, you just got a show. Alright, party on people." Jacen took off the headset and walked off stage over to Sharpay.

"You just made up that whole dance, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes. Did you like it?"

"Yeah. It was OK." Jacen sniggered. "So, you wanted to talk to me, so shoot."

"OK. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me. Like on a date." Sharpay took a deep breath. She circled around Jacen as if to check him out. Jacen's eyes followed her in confusion. "What are you doing?" Sharpay didn't answer. "Listen, you can check me out all you want," Jacen grabbed Sharpay and pulled her closer to him, "but eventually, you'll have to give me an answer."

"Yes." Sharpay answered.

"Yes?" Jacen asked. Sharpay kissed him gently and then looked him in the eye.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess our work here is done." Troy said, as he, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor watched Sharpay kiss Jacen. They all chuckled and went back to partying.


	22. Surprise

"Hey Ryan." Jacen said, the next Monday at school. He didn't answer. Jacen tapped him on his shoulder and repeated his name. "Ryan!" Ryan jumped at the tap. "Yo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ryan said. His back was still turned to Jacen. Jacen looked over Ryan's shoulder to see who he was looking at.

"Oh, I see you have a little crush on Gina."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Dude, a blind person could see that."

"I'm doomed. She'd never go for a guy like me."

"Not so sure about that Ryan. I bet you I can get her to go out with you."

"If you think you can."

"Think? I know." Jacen popped his collar and walked over to Gina. "Hey Gina."

"Hi Jacen." Gina said, turning from her locker.

"Listen. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a double date with me."

"Of course."

"Cool. Friday at eight. The movie theaters. See ya there." Jacen turned on his heel and walked backed back to Ryan.

"You've been hooked-up." Jacen said.

"Great." Ryan said.

"Man, I should've bet money. I never learn my lesson about this." Jacen said as he walked into Mrs. Darbus. He sat in his seat and Ryan sat next to him.

"How'd you do it?"

"Charm. But don't bother her about it. She might change her mind."

"Gotcha." Ryan said, as Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella walked over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey what's up?" Jacen said, looking up from his backpack. Sharpay sat on his lap and kissed him. "Uh, Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going on a double date on Friday."

"Oh, with who?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan? You got a date?"

"Yeah, with help from Jacen."

"No sweat." Jacen said.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Gabriella asked.

"Gina." Ryan said.

"Oh." Sharpay said, disappointment in her voice.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something. That's all."

"OK." Ryan didn't want to get into a discussion over this, but Jacen wasn't going to give it up. He'd just talk to her about it later. No need for her to yell at him in class.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, sit down. Class is starting." Mrs. Darbus said as she walked in. Sharpay walked over to her seat and Gabriella and Ryan did the same. "As you all know, our winter musical was a success." Jacen looked at Sharpay and smiled.

-------------------------------

Jacen combed his hair, making it tamer than it was earlier. He walked back into his room and put on the gray collared, button-up shirt. He didn't button it, but left it open to show off his white tank top. He looked at his watch and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom. I'm leavin'." Jacen said and then kissed her on the cheek. He was running to the front door when he ran into his dad and Troy. "See ya, dad. Later Troy." He grabbed Troy's keys and ran out the door.

"What's up with him?" Troy's dad asked, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"He's got a date." Mrs. Bolton and Troy said.

"With who?" Mr. Bolton took a sip of his water.

"Sharpay Evans." Mrs. Bolton answered, looking at her husband for a reaction. She got it. He spit out the water he was drinking. Troy began to laugh.

-------------------------------

Well, that was a month ago. Everything is going well for Sharpay and Jacen and Ryan and Gina are officially dating.

Troy and Jacen ran inside the house, laughing on the way in.

"I so won." Troy said.

"Did not." Jacen said. "Hey mom!" Mrs. Bolton came walking in.

"Yes?"

"There's a party tonight. Can we go?"

"Of course. But I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, sweet. What is it?"

"Hello sweethearts." said another female voice.

"Aunt Rachel. Uncle Joe." the twins said, giving their aunt and uncle a hug.

"You know we miss you down under." Joe said.

"I miss it down there."

"Well, we brought a visitor for you."

"Really? Who?"

"Hey Jace." Jacen turned his head towards the dining room.

"Steph? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom and dad invited me." Steph gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's cool. Welcome to the US."

"Hi. I'm Troy. Jacen's twin." Troy said.

"Hello Troy. It's nice to finally meet you." Steph said. Jacen was speechless.

"So, about that party, you should take Steph." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Uh, yeah. We'll do that." Jacen said.

"Cool. I'll go change." Steph headed to her room as the twins went into theirs.

"Why are you so freaked?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay's going to kill me." Jacen said.

"Why?"

"Steph's my _girl_friend from Australia."

"Uh-oh."


End file.
